


The Soulbond of a Peverell

by Padfootette



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Child Abuse, F/M, Female Harry Potter, Soulmate marks, Soulmates, soulmate bonds
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-08
Updated: 2021-03-02
Packaged: 2021-03-07 19:34:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 10
Words: 37,459
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26902960
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Padfootette/pseuds/Padfootette
Summary: Isadora Talia Potter never thought she would ever be loved. She was just the freak of number four with a weird freaky mark on the inside of her right wrist. That all changed when she met a rather large man called Hagrid, who told her she was not a freak but a witch like her mother and the mark was her soulmate mark. Her life changed once more when a set of twins helped her onto the Hogwarts express, only they spotted her mark and it was revealed the oldest out of the twins had one exactly like hers. Maybe she has found someone to love her after all?
Relationships: Harry Potter/Fred Weasley
Comments: 144
Kudos: 463
Collections: Fanfics Harry Potter não concluidas





	1. Prologue

Disclaimer:  none of the Harry Potter characters belong to me they belong JK Rowling. Also thank you to @Annd-Peggy1123 for some of the story ideas and inspiration which is why the story is dedicated to her. 

Prologue

The second year pranksters known as Fred and George Weasley couldn't wait for it to be lunch time so they could get to the library, that's right the library. The reason behind this is because they wanted to check out Fred's soulmate mark. It was a very peculiar mark; it was a triangle with an eye in the middle with a line going through it, and a 'W' in the middle that represented him. They wanted to find out which family it belonged to, so they could possibly find out what family his soulmate was from. As soon as their Transfiguration lesson finished Fred and George raced out of their lesson as quick as they could, running all the way up to the library which was on the floor above but on the other side of the castle. Needless to say they ended up panting heavily outside of the library for a few minutes while they caught their breath. 

Upon entering the library Madam Pince immediately kept her eye on the twins as they searched for the book they needed, they had been searching for awhile now and knew lunch would be ending soon when George finally found it. 

"Fred come 'ere. I found it." George said holding up a large black leather bound book, 'The Soulmate History of The Sacred Twenty-Eight' was written in silver cursive writing, standing in complete contrast to the black leather. 

"Well?" Fred asked impatiently. 

"One minute." George said as he flipped back to the page he was on which was halfway through the book. "Here." He said placing the book on the table and pointing to the page. Where above the family name was the triangle runic symbol of Fred's soulmate mark. 

"' The Peverell family .'" Fred read aloud sharing a look with his brother before carrying on reading. 

"' The Peverell family are the oldest Pureblood family alive and therefore, the reason they are classified in the Sacred Twenty-Eight. Members of this house have been reported to be extremely powerful and are often hunted down by Dark Witches and Wizards throughout the ages because of this power. Which is where the soulmate marks first came into being, as it was seen and still is seen, as a blessing from Mother Magic. 

First; what is a soulmate? A soulmate is a witch or wizard who has been blessed by Mother Magic to have someone who is another part of their soul, their equal in everything including in magic. As it will not only strengthen their magic once the bond is complete by consummating when both parties are of age, but it also helps ground both parties. Due to the blessing from Mother Magic, soulmates (depending on the strength of the bond) have felt what the other is feeling so they will know when their soulmate is hurt or in danger. If a soulmate dies the other will soon follow as they die from a broken heart as they cannot live without the other. Unless they have something to tether themselves to, though this is exceedingly rare, almost unheard of. 

Second; Soulmates are treasured within the Magical Community as there are not many to have been reported having a soulmate outside of the Peverell family. Therefore, to harm another's soulmate is a crime of the highest order and is likely for the perpetrator to be sentenced to death. Either by The Veil of Death or by a Dementors Kiss. Mother Magic deems who is worthy of such a bestowment (soulmates and the marks) and who is not, if you are chosen for a soulmate do not forsake them in anyway. For the punishment has been known to be severe and shall be judged by Mother Magic herself, some have been known to become Squibs and others have died from the crime of harming or forsaking their soulmate not only by Wizarding Law but due to the pain and suffering Mother Magic unleashed upon them.

Thirdly; the reason behind the marks are simple. It is to find your soulmate the person who is exactly right for you in every way. Each soulmate mark is different for every witch or wizard and is unique to that particular couple. The only known account of a soulmate mark being similar is that of the Peverell family for they will have the sign of 'The Deathly Hallows' and then the mark of the other person which differentiates between each descendant of the Peverell family. 

It has been reported that members of the Peverell family have a much larger magical core then other witches and wizards, which brings about the need for them to have an equal to help ground them more so than any other witch or wizard. This also means that the bond between both parties is stronger and deeper due to the size of both partners magical core.

The most noted members of the Peverell family are the three brothers; Antioch, Cadmus and Ignotus. As they became the inspiration for the story ‘The Tale of the Three Brothers’ in the book ‘The Tales of Beadle the Bard.’ Soulmates from the Peverell family often appear with the triangular eye as their soulmate mark representing the descendant of the Peverell family and whoever is their soulmate adding to the mark. The triangular eye later became known as the sign of the Deathly Hallows due to the story but also because it appeared every time a descendant had a soulmate. Not much else is known about the Peverell family outside of the peculiar mark and the story. 

As the eldest brother died before he could have children leaving his youngest brothers to carry on the name. Only for Cadmus to end up killing himself and for his line to taper off and go missing. Whether this is due to marriage (highly unlikely as it would still be recorded), death or the product of squibs being born is unsure.

But, what is sure is that Ignotus' line can be followed very distinctly. Due to the number of soulmates in his descendants as his granddaughter Iolanthe Peverell married her soulmate Hardwin Potter, so his line can be traced through the Potters. If you are lucky enough to have a soulmate treasure them, but if it is a Peverell (for if the mark appears then the magic will still claim the person as a Peverell no matter the surname), then treasure them above all else as you and your soulmate have been blessed by the highest order by Mother Magic herself. '" Fred finished reading. 

"Wow." George said after a few minutes as he and Fred took in all the information. "That is a lot of information to take in Freddie. But you know I will help you and your soulmate whoever they are." George said seriously.

"Thank you Georgie." Fred said gratefully. They may be pranksters but they can be serious when it is called for, and they will do anything to protect Fred's soulmate. "Do you think it's why I keep feeling pain, loneliness and sadness, because my soulmate is feeling this? Because of the bond and our cores?" Fred asked worriedly. 

"I think so Freddie, I dread to think what they're going through with the amount of pain you keep feeling." George said gravely. "But we will find them, help them and protect them I promise." George swore.


	2. Chapter One, Strange Happenings

Chapter One, Strange Happenings

Isadora Potter was used to strange things happening around her, more often then not lately. But it's not like she liked it, as she was always blamed and therefore beaten because of it. Or because her Aunt Petunia was feeling particularly malicious that day because of her hair, or the weird scar on her forehead, or the mark on her left wrist that her Aunt made her cover up, by always wearing a cardigan over her old, oversized clothes (least they were girls clothes even if they were faded, full of holes and were at least double her size), even when it was really hot.

Lately letters, after letters, after letters have been appearing in Number Four Privet Drive for Isadora Potter. No matter how hard her Aunt and Uncle tried to deny her the letters more just appeared the following morning. They had even moved her out of the cupboard under the stairs when the first letter arrived, and moved her into smallest bedroom that had been used for Dudley's old toys. Though they still locked her in like they did when she was in the cupboard. Everything soon boiled over, on the last Sunday in July when hundreds of letters came streaming out of the chimney and through the letter box on the door pushing the plank of wood off that Uncle Vernon had nailed to the door.

"That's it!" Uncle Vernon shouted as he held a squirming Isadora.

"Let go of me! They're my letters! Let go of me!" Isadora shouted but she was just ignored.

"We're going away! Far away! Where they can't find us!"

"Daddy's gone mad hasn't he?!" Dudley asked his mother with a slight tremor in his voice, as he and Petunia watched the scene unfold. After hurriedly packing a bag and squeezing out of the house as the amount of letters now blocked the door, they all piled into the car as Uncle Vernon searched for somewhere they could stay. They stayed briefly at a Bed & Breakfast for the night before setting off again the following morning for a long days drive, until Uncle Vernon found a little hut in the middle of the sea that they could stay in.

Once they arrived at the hut they were all tired, hungry, wet and cold from the oceans spray, especially Isadora who was only wearing a thing dress and cardigan. After a dinner consisting of only a banana for Isadora as Dudley had stolen her packet of crisps, she was given the most thinnest blanket and left to find a soft bit of floor while Dudley took the sofa and her Aunt and Uncle took the bed upstairs. Before retiring for the night Uncle Vernon had tried and failed to start a fire in the fireplace with the crisp packets, but it had been no use. During the night a raging storm blew against the hut, as thunder cracked and lightning struck, poor Isadora was so cold she had taken the cardigan off and laid it over the top of the blanket in the hope it'll keep her warm but it didn't. She tossed and turned all night, she couldn't fall asleep no matter how hard she tried.

As Dudley's watch glowed, showing that it was coming up to midnight Isadora gave up on sleep and started to draw a birthday cake in the dust and soot, as the watch beeped as midnight struck Isadora thought of a wish.

'I wish I had someone to love and care for me.' Isadora thought as her wish as she blew the candles. A moment later there was a loud banging on the door startling Isadora and waking her relatives, Aunt Petunia turning on the light as Uncle Vernon came down with a shotgun.

"W-who's there?" Uncle Vernon asked in a trembling voice. The shotgun pointing towards the door and Aunt petunia hiding behind her husband.

A second later, as if in answer to Uncle Vernon's question the door flew off it's hinges with a loud bang and crashed onto the floor. Isadora frightened of the large man in the doorway hid in a dark corner behind the prominent fireplace, as the man stepped in with an apology and slotted the door back in place.

"I demand that you leave at once, Sir. You're breaking and entering!" Uncle Vernon shouted as he pointed the shotgun at the rather large bearded man who's black eyes could just be seen behind his bushy beard and bushy brown hair.

"Oh, dry up Dursley you great prune." The man scoffed as it bent the barrel of the gun towards the ceiling, rendering the gun useless as Uncle Vernon pulled the trigger and caused a hole in the ceiling.

"Now, where's Izzy?" The man asked more cheerfully as he looked around the hut. Isadora took a deep breath and stepped out of the dark corner.

"H-here, Sir." Isadora stuttered slightly.

"There you are." The man cried happily. "I've got something for yer, I might of sat on it at some point. But I think it'll taste alright all the same." The man said as pulled out a box that was tied with a purple ribbon. "I baked it me self wor's and all."

Isadora slowly opened the box and was surprised to find her very first birthday cake. A warm feeling filled her as her heart clenched, that is stranger had baked her cake with pink icing and words saying 'Happe birthdae Izzy.' in green writing, when her own Aunt and Uncle never did anything like this for her, she was feeling rather conflicted at the moment.

"Thank you." Isadora said gratefully a soft smile on her face as unbeknownst to her, her hair turned pink to match the icing. That was another thing her Aunt and Uncle hated, her hair changing colour with her moods.

"Your welcome." The man said as he sat on the sofa making Dudley scarper. Isadora watched stunned as he pulled a large pink umbrella out of an inside pocket of his coat and pointed it at the fireplace. Immediately fire sprung up in the once empty fireplace shocking Isadora, but caused Aunt Petunia and Uncle Vernon to share uncertain looks.

"I'm sorry but who are you?" Isadora asked as she sat the cake on the table besides the sofa and crept towards the man and the fireplace to get warm, but also showed how tatty her clothes were to the man, making a deep frown cross his face.

"Rubeus Hagrid, But you can call me Hagrid. Keeper of grounds and keys at Hogwarts. Of course you'll know all about Hogwarts." Hagrid said making Isadora very confused.

"Sorry no." Isadora replied feeling slightly scared.

"No? Blimey, Izzy didn't you ever wondered where your Mum and Dad learned it all?" Hagrid asked confused, as a sinking feeling appeared in his stomach.

"Learned what?" Isadora asked as she brushed some hair out of her eyes that had escaped her plait, unintentionally showing Hagrid her Soulmate mark. "Oh sorry. I can cover it up." Isadora apologised as she went to get her cardigan but Hagrid stopped her.

"No. No, don't cover it up, Izzy that's nothin' to be ashamed of. It's your Soulmate mark and it's treasured in the Wizarding world. You're a witch Izzy, and a thumping good one when you've trained up a little. I promise you are a witch. Only people who are incredibly powerful get Soulmate marks and I know who that belongs to, you can change your hair colour with your moods, and I bet you've made things happen when you were angry or scared." Hagrid insisted. When a look of realisation passed across her face, Hagrid smiled and handed Isadora her letter.

"Hagrid, what is a Soulmate?" Isadora questioned as she cuddled with the unopened letter in her hands.

"A Soulmate, Izzy, is someone who is made specifically for you. They will love you no matter what and are perfect for you in every way. Now, why don't you open your letter." Hagrid explained.

"Do you have a Soulmate Hagrid?" Isadora questioned.

"Unfortunately I don't. When we go get your school supplies we can get some books that will explain it better, and you some new clothes." Hagrid said with a sad smile, but anger was burning in his eyes, directed towards her relatives that he could tell she was frightened of.

"Well, I think you should." Isadora insisted a frown on her face. "You are really kind Mr Hagrid and should have someone for you too. Not many people are kind to me." Isadora whispered the last part to herself, but unfortunately Hagrid heard. It made his anger boil over and he jumped to his feet making Isadora cry out in fear as she flinched away from him and covered her head.

"Sorry Izzy." Hagrid apologised guiltily as he sat back down. "Thank you Izzy you are very kind, now how about that letter, heh?" Nodding her head Isadora opened her letter as a wide smile appeared on her face as she read the letter out loud, only for it to disappear as her Uncle appeared next to her.

"She'll not be going I tell you! We swore when we took her in we'd put a stop to all this rubbish! Even tried to stamp it out of her!" Uncle Vernon raged making both Hagrid and Isadora look at him and Petunia in anger.

"You knew!" Isadora exclaimed, her hair turning red in her anger making her look exactly like her mother to Hagrid and Aunt Petunia. "You knew all along and you never told me!"

"Of course we knew!" Aunt Petunia sneered.

"How could you not be? My dratted, perfect sister being what she was. My mother and father were so proud the day she got her letter. 'We have a witch in the family. Isn't it wonderful?' They cried, but I was the only one to see her for what she was; a freak. Then she went to school and met that Potter and then they had you, and I knew you'd be just as strange, just as abnormal. And then if you please, she went and got herself blown up, and we got landed with you! And what did you have to do? You had to look exactly like my sister, but with your father's hair colour. You're a freak, changing your hair colour to whatever suited you and that, that nasty mark on your arm!" Aunt Petunia spat, as if she'd been waiting to hurt her niece with these words for years.

"Blown up!?" Isadora shouted. "You told me my parents died in car crash and didn't love me!"

"Didn't love her? Didn't love her?!" Hagrid roared. "They loved Izzy more the their own damn life! And a car crash? A car crash kill Lily and James Potter!?" Hagrid shouted, shocked at Vernon and Petunia's behaviour.

"We had to say something." Aunt Petunia said with a shrug of her shoulders as if she could care less.

"How about the truth? She's your niece you are supposed to love and care for her! It's an outrage! A scandal!" Hagrid raged.

"She'll not be going." Uncle Vernon insisted, as he and Aunt Petunia sent Hagrid nasty looks not that it bothered Hagrid.

"Ohh." Hagrid mocked them. "I suppose a great Muggle, like yourselves, is going to stop her are you?" Hagrid asked sardonically.

"Muggle?" Isadora questioned.

"Non-Magic folk." Hagrid told her kindly before he rounded back on her Aunt and Uncle. "This girls name has been down on that list ever since she was born." Hagrid raged. "She's going to the finest school of Witchcraft and Wizardry in the world, and she'll be under the finest Headmaster Hogwarts has ever seen. Albus Dumbledore."

"I will not pay to have some crackpot old fool teach her magic tricks!" Uncle Vernon shouted. But that was a big mistake, as Hagrid whipped out his pink umbrella and pointed it threateningly at Vernon and Petunia.

"Never. Insult. Albus Dumbledore. In front of me!" Hagrid warned menacingly, before he spotted Dudley eating Isadora's cake and pointed his umbrella at Dudley and made a pigs tail appear on his bottom. Isadora watched in amazement as a small laugh tumbled from her lips as her relatives screamed and ran about like headless chickens before Uncle Vernon shooed them upstairs.

"Oh, I'd appreciate if you didn't tell anyone at Hogwarts about that. Strictly speaking, I'm not allowed to do magic. Though, it didn't work anyway I was trying to turn him into a pig, but I guess there wasn't that much left to do." Hagrid said making Isadora giggle before she agreed.

"Have a sleep under this Izzy, we're leaving in a few hours, a bit behind schedule." Hagrid added as he checked his pocket watch and handed her his coat.

"Thank you, Hagrid." Isadora said as she laid down.

"No trouble, Izzy. Happy birthday." Was the last thing she head as sleep claimed her.

***

When Isadora and Hagrid woke a few hours later at half six, the sun was beginning to rise casting the sky in a beautiful pink-orange colour. Hagrid had cooked them some over-cooked sausages for breakfast, and suggested Isadora have what was left or her cake as Dudley had eaten most of it. But Isadora shared the small piece with Hagrid, touching the rather tall man. After the pair were finished and Isadora had the letter tucked into her cardigan pocket, they set off for a rather long journey into London.

"Hagrid." Isadora called as they were walking down Charing Cross, at around eleven. "Can you find all the things we need in London?" She asked.

"If you know where to go." Hagrid said mysteriously as he winked at her. A few minutes later they came upon a dark coloured building with a sign that read, 'The Leakey Cauldron' that the Muggles seemed to be completely ignoring.

"Here we go." Hagrid said, as he pushed open the door allowing Isadora to go in first. As soon as they entered Isadora noticed they'd entered a rather dark and old fashioned building that was a cross between a pub and an Inn.

"Ah, Hagrid." The barman called looking up from cleaning the glass in his hands as he spotted Hagrid. "Usual I presume?" He asked.

"No thanks, Tom." Hagrid declines politely. "I'm on official Hogwarts business. Just helping young Izzy here, get her school supplies." Hagrid beamed, as he rested his large hand on Isadora's small shoulder.

"Bless my soul." Tom gasped. "It's Isadora Potter." At his gasp the small chatter and soft music ceased as everyone turned to stare at Isadora and Hagrid.

Isadora shied away from them as people came up to her, surrounding her, as they all wanted to shake her hand leaving her feeling rather overwhelmed. After finally getting away from the crowd of people, they were stopped by her Defence Against the Dark Arts Professor; Professor Quirrell. Hagrid noticing Isadora was feeling very overwhelmed, immediately regretted attracting everyone's attention to her and led her out of the pub/Inn and into a small back alley.

"Your famous Izzy." Hagrid told her.

"But why, Hagrid? How do they all know who I am?" Isadora asked desperately.

"I'm not sure I'm the right one to tell you, Izzy. But how about you enjoy Diagon Alley and your birthday, and I'll tell you later. How's that?" Hagrid asked as he tapped the bricks in a pattern with his umbrella causing the bricks to start shifting.

"Thank you, Hagrid." Isadora said softly. "Wow!" She gasped at the wonderful sight before her.

"Welcome Izzy, to Diagon Alley." Hagrid said with a large beaming smile and started to point out the shops to her as they walked down the cobbled street, explaining what they sold and what the items did.

"Hagrid, How am I going to pay for everything? I haven't any money, and you heard Uncle Vernon." Isadora asked worriedly.

"Don't worry, Izzy. There's your money Gringotts The Wizarding Bank. There's no safer place, except perhaps Hogwarts." Hagrid said as he pointed to a large white building that stood out against the other shops.

"Erm, Hagrid. What exactly...?" Isadora trailed off as she looked around at all the tellers in the bank that had wrinkly skin, large hands that had long sharp fingernails, large noses, and sharp pointy teeth. 

"They're Goblins, Izzy. Not the most friendly creatures, I suggest you stay close." Hagrid said waving his hand for her to come closer, which she did. When they reached a free teller Hagrid cleared his throat attracting the Goblin's attention.

"Miss Isadora Potter would like to make a withdrawal. But she has a Soulmate mark, I know Lily and James wished for her to have an Inheritance Test at age eleven, if they passed." Hagrid explained to the Goblin.

"Ahh." The Goblin said as he leaned over his desk to look at Isadora before sitting back in his seat.

"Does Miss Potter, have her key? We've been inspecting her arrival and have everything ready here. All she needs to do is prick her pointer finger and allow seven drops to fall on this parchment." The Goblin said, leaning down to hand the parchment and dagger to Isadora, after Hagrid had showed him the key. Feeling rather nervous Isadora laid the parchment on the smaller table that had appeared next to the Goblin's desk, and did as she was told. Giving the dagger back to the Goblin who had climbed down and now stood besides the smaller table. Isadora watched in amazement as her blood soaked into the parchment and a moment later writing started forming all over the page making the parchment grow several feet. As the three read silently to themselves.

Name: Isadora Talia Potter

Status: Half-blood

Parents: Lord James Henry Potter (birth father, deceased)

Lady Lily Jay Potter née Evans (birth mother, deceased)

Blood-adopted father: Lord Sirius Orion Black (Sworn Godfather) (incarcerated) Date of adoption: July 31st 1980

Soulmate: Frederick Gideon Weasley

Heiress:

\- Peverell Line (paternal)

\- Potter Line (paternal)

-Braithewaite Line (paternal)

\- Fleamont Line (paternal)

\- Black Line (paternal and adoption)

Titles:

\- Countess of Stinchcombe

-Girl Who Lived

Monetary and Vaults:

-Peverell:

\- Family Vault 720

10,000,000,000 G 5,000,000 S 2,500,000 K

Countless and priceless Heirlooms, artefacts, books, paintings and weapons.

-Potter (Braithewaite and Fleamont monetary merged):

\- Family Vault 705

-Isadora's Trust Fund 687

20,000,000 G 10,000,000 S 5,000,000 K

Countless and priceless Heirlooms, artefacts, books, paintings and weapons.

-Trust Fund Monetary:

10,000 G 5,000 S 2,500 K

-Black (available when Heiress becomes of age):

-Family Vault 706

\- Trust Fund made by Sirius Black (was merged with Potter Trust Fund on day of birth).

25,000,000 G 12,500,000 S 6,250,000 K

Countless and priceless Heirlooms, artefacts, books, paintings and weapons.

Properties:

\- Potter Manor Scotland (un-plottable)

\- Potter's Cottage Godric's Hollow (falling down due to curse backfire).

\- Potter Villa France (un-plottable)

\- Peverell Manor Austria (un-plottable)

\- Peverell Cottage Godrics Hollow (un-plottable)

-Peverell Villa Greece (un-plottable)

\- Black Manor Hertfordshire (un-plottable)

\- Black Family Home London (un-plottable)

\- Black Villa Italy (un-plottable)

\- Braithewaite Manor Ipswich (un-plottable)

Businesses and/or Investments:

\- Fleamont's Potion Business (Fleamont Potter created Sleakeazy's Hair Potion)

\- Daily Prophet 60% investments (all three families invested 20% each)

\- Twilfitt And Tatting's 20% (Peverell and Black 10% each)

\- Slug & Jiggers Apothecary 20% (Potter Family)

\- Flourish and Blotts 60% (Potter, Peverell and Black)

\- Obsucurus Books 20% (Potter)

Isadora's abilities:

\- Metamorphamagus (paternal and blood adoption)

\- Parseltongue

\- Magic Aura Sensing

\- Extremely large Magical Core

\- Soulmate Mark ( Deathly Hallow and 'W' mark inside left wrist)

Isadora was completely dumbfounded at all that had been revealed on the parchment and she could see that Hagrid and the Goblin were the same as well. She knew she should have asked what half of it meant, but right now she was too in shock and it wasn't fully sinking in, but Hagrid sent her a soft reassuring smile which made her feel a bit better and less like she was caught out at sea.

"Well, Miss Potter." The Goblin said as he climbed back up to his desk with the parchment in hand. Which he put into a draw - closed it - and a second later opened it again and brought out three boxes.

"You are one extremely rich and powerful little girl. The richest in the Wizarding World in fact. I would suggest getting some books on Heiress Etiquette and some new clothes, as you've been with Muggles." The Goblin said, almost spitting the word Muggle as he looked at her bruised and too thin form, and worn out baggy clothes.

"Thank you." Hagrid said. "I was going to make sure she got her own clothes."

"Good. Now, these are the Potter, Black and Peverell Heiress rings. Once you slip them all on to your right ring finger, they will merge together and shrink to fit your finger and resize as you grow. Once you become of age you shall receive the Lady Potter and Peverell rings, and the Lady Black ring when your Godfather passes." The Goblin instructs as he watches critically as Isadora slides each ornate ring onto her finger. The Potter ring was a golden band with a ruby that had the Potter crest engraved into it; the Peverell was also a golden band but it held an obsidian with the crest engraved into it; finally the Black ring was a silver band with an obsidian sat on top and the crest engraved into the obsidian.

"Thank you Mr Goblin." Isadora said politely once the rings had merged and shrunk on her finger- (the band now a white gold with a ruby and obsidian sat on top, the Potter crest was on the ruby, The Peverell in the middle of both gems and the Black on the obsidian) - which shocked the Goblins but he nodded his head almost absent minded.

"There's something else as well." Hagrid said attracting the goblin's attention. "Professor Dumbledore gave me this." Hagrid said as he pulled a letter out of his pocket and handed it to the Goblin. "It's about you know what, in Vault you know which." He said which intrigued Isadora greatly but she knew not to ask questions, a rule she's broken a lot today.

"Very well. Griphook will show you to the vaults." He said as a younger Goblin with black hair came forward and led them to the vaults.

***

After Isadora had filled up a large pouch with Galleons, Sickles and Knuts that would he enough to get all of her school supplies, the extra books she was recommended to get, and her first entire new wardrobe; and Hagrid had got his package (that he asked her not to mention it to anyone) they finally left the bank and went back out into the bright sunshine, having to blink their eyes a little.

"Right, I think we should head to Madam Malkin's Robes For All Occasions first, Izzy as that'll take the longest, but before that we'll stop in Augustus' Trunks and Baggage Shop so we can put everything in it." Hagrid said as he pointed towards the two shops.

"Are you alright, Hagrid?" Isadora asked concerned as he was looking a little green.

"I'll be alrigh', Izzy. Jus' don' like them carts much. Let's go." Hagrid said. After taking a few deep lungfuls of air he led Isadora to Augustus' Trunks and Baggage shop first that was coincidentally opposite Madam Makin's.

"Hello." An elderly man greeted them as soon as they stepped foot into the shop. "I'm Augustus, is the little lady for Hogwarts?" He asked as he came out from behind the counter.

"Yes, Sir." Isadora replied politely.

"I'd get a slightly bigger one, Izzy as I know you like to read." Hagrid suggested with a soft smile. Isadora had told him him she liked to read when she got the chance and could escape to the library, while they had traveled to London.

"Right then." Augustus said as he led them through his shop until they stopped in front of a large cherry-red wood trunk that had beautiful copper handles and clasps and a vine-like pattern all over the trunk. "I'd recommend this trunk. It's slightly larger than my other ones, it had an Undetectable Extension Charm which means it makes it even larger on the inside. There's also a Anti-theft Charm, Waterproof and Fireproof Charms and a Featherlight Charm that all my trunks have installed. Once I place your initials on no one will be able to steal from you as it will link to your magic." Augustus explained.

"I'd like it please." Isadora asked politely. "Along with this." She said holding up a dark coloured rucksack that had a lily pattern all over it.

"Of course, that'll be 25 Galleons and 17 Knuts please. What are your three initials, my dear, if you have three." Augustus said.

"I.T.P." Isadora said as she handed over the correct amount of money.

"Thank you." Augustus said as he waved his wand and Isadora's initials appeared on the trunk in bright golden lettering. "There we go, my dear. Your bag has an Un-breakable Charm on it so it won't tear no matter how many books you put in it, and a Featherlight Charm. Thank you for shopping and have a lovely time at Hogwarts." Augustus said as he pulled up the handle and stood the trunk on its wheels, which Hagrid grabbed while Isadora slipped the bag on her back after putting her money pouch inside it.

"Thank you." Isadora said before they left the shop.

"Izzy, you go and get your robes and clothes and I'll get us some ice creams, eh?" Hagrid said with a large happy grin, as he handed her the trunk and saw her into the shop before he left, ignoring Isadora's please that he didn't have to.

"Hello dear, I'm Madam Malkin. Hogwarts?" A kind older woman asked with slightly greying hair.

"Yes, Ma'am. But is it okay if I get a whole new wardrobe as well? Clothes I can wear in the Muggle World." Isadora asked shyly.

"Of course, dearie. What is it you need?" Madam Malkin asked kindly, but concern shone in her eyes at the state of the girl before her. Especially when she saw the Heiress ring that had three crests on it and the scar on her forehead, but she tried not to show it.

"Everything. Pyjamas, shoes, clothes for all seasons, underwear, a coat etc." Isadora said shyly as she looked down at the floor making Madam Malkin's heart go out to the poor girl. Whoever she was living with obviously cared very little or if at all for her, and that greatly troubled the old woman. Everyone may hail and celebrate her, but she knew and remembered that the poor girl had lost her parents and had always felt sorry for her.

"Not to worry, dearie we can get you fixed right up." Madam Malkin assured as she smiled softly at the young girl. "Let me just take your measurements and I can find you some warmer clothes to put on now, and then we'll get you fitted for Hogwarts. Got another student here too." She explained as she waved her wand over Isadora and got her size and shoe size.

She disappeared for a moment and reappeared with the most beautiful outfit Isadora has ever seen. There was a light blue skater type skirt, a long sleeved white lace top, brown ballet flats, two yellow hair bands that had bows on them, a training bra and underwear, and a bronze necklace that had a book and a pink rose hanging from the chain.

"They're beautiful." Isadora grasped, her emerald eyes shinning. "Thank you."

"That's okay, dearie. Now, you go change into all this and place your old clothes into the bin I've placed in the changing room, and I'll find you some similar clothes. Is there anything in particular you'd like?" Madam Malkin asked.

"I...I don't mind...you don't..." Isadora stuttered feeling overwhelmed.

"Nonsense, dearie I'm happy to help all my customers. Now, go change and I'll find you some nice dresses, skirts, tops, shorts, trousers, and shoes and accessories to match. Along with winter wear, sleepwear and undergarments." She said shooing Isadora towards the changing room.

Once Isadora had finished changing into her new clothes and put the new hair bands in as and put the necklace on, she was quite surprised when she caught sight of herself in the mirror. Hardly believing that was her, she turned in a small circle a smile on her face as she was happy she finally had her own clothes for the time ever. She turned back around so her back now faced the mirror as she made sure the top was covering the scars on her back before she slipped her rucksack on, grabbed her trunk and left the changing room to see Madam Malkin waiting for her. 

"Oh, you look beautiful, dearie. They suit you perfectly and perfect for a young Heiress. Come and have a look at what I picked and see if you like them, if not it doesn't matter." She assured.

It turned out Isadora liked everything that Madam Malkin picked out as she was just happy to have clothes of her own, but she did really like the patterns on some things. Once everything was stored in her trunk and she had been measured and fitted for her robes, which joined her clothing neatly in her trunk, along with the other items of clothing needed for school - and Isadora had paid and thanked Madam Malkin profusely she finally left the shop finding Hagrid waiting outside with two ice creams. While Isadora had been being measured for her robes she had met a rather rude pale haired boy, who Isadora didn't like all that much.

He had been proclaiming that people from Muggle families shouldn't be allowed entrance to Hogwarts and had insulted Hagrid when he caught sight of him through the window.

"You look really nice, Izzy. I brought you a mint choc chip and honeycomb flavour ice cream, like mine. If you don't like it that's alright." Hagrid said smiling at the young girl, as he handed her the ice cream and took her trunk off of her again. While on the inside his blood was boiling from his anger at her relatives who'd never given her proper clothes, beat her (he saw the bruises and scars), and never let her have any ice cream until a month ago, and only because her cousin complained it wasn't big enough. He'll be having words with Albus Dumbledore when he got back.

"Thank you, Hagrid." Isadora smiled happily. "Mmm. This is really nice thank you." Isadora beamed as she took another lick of her ice cream making Hagrid laugh. "Hagrid, in Madam Malkin's shop there was a boy who said people from Muggle families shouldn't be at Hogwarts and I didn't know half of what he was talking about. What's Quidditch? And what's Slytherin?" Isadora questioned feeling rather putout.

"You're not from a Muggle family, Izzy. Your Mum and Dad were the best witch and wizard I've ever seen, and your mother was uncommonly kind, like you. You look like your mother, Izzy but you have your Dad's hair colour. There's some Purebloods, all wizard families, who think Muggleborns, a witch or wizard who comes from a Muggle family like your mother, shouldn't be at Hogwarts but they're wrong." Hagrid said strongly.

As they walked around Diagon Alley collecting the rest of her school things and the extra books - 'Heiress Etiquette: All a young Heiress needs to know', 'History on Soulmates and their bonds', the second book 'Soulmates and their marks', 'The Soulmate History of The Sacred Twenty-Eight' and some books on Magical Creatures (which had pleased Hagrid, but he wouldn't let her get any Defence books) - Hagrid explained the rest of what the boy had been talking about and anything Hagrid thought she needed to know. Which made them go back to Flourish and Blotts so Isadora could get a book on the Founders of Hogwarts.

"I still need a wand." Isadora said as she read off her list she had taken out of her bag to mark off the cauldron and potion ingredients.

"A wand?" Hagrid asked. "You'll want Ollivanders' ain't no place better. Why don't you go ahead and wait, I just got one more thing I need to do I won't be long." Hagrid assured as he pointed out the black shop with golden lettering on the front. As Isadora entered the shops she shivered as she felt a thick tingling sensation on the back of neck before it washed over her.

"Hello?" Isadora called to the rather empty shop but received no answer. "Hello?" She called again, this time a little louder. She jumped as she heard a grinding and a thudding noise as an elderly man with fluffy white hair appeared on a moving ladder.

"I'd wandered when I'd be seeing you, Miss Potter." The man, who Isadora assumed was Mr Ollivander, said. "It seems only yesterday that your mother and father were in here buying their first wands." He continued as he searched the shelves and a purple tape measure was practically measuring every inch of Isadora. "What is your wand arm?" He asked, still with his back to her as the tape measure hovered in front of her. Isadora supposed he meant dominant arm.

"I'm right handed, Sir." Isadora replied.

"Hold it out then please." He said as he retrieved a long black box from a shelf. "That will do." He said and the tape measure curled up on his counter.

"Try this. Maple and Phoenix feather, seven inches. Quite whippy. Give it a wave." Mr Ollivander said as he handed Isadora the cream coloured wand. She gave it a wave and a vase broke in the corner of the shop, startling Isadora who quickly handed it back to Mr Ollivander. "No. No, definitely not. No matter. Perhaps this; Ebony and unicorn hair, eight and a half inches. Springy." Mr Ollivander said handing Isadora a darker coloured wand that was almost black and had hints of brown and olive. This time as Isadora gave it a wave all the draws in the shop came flying out and crashing to the floor spewing their contents everywhere.

The pile of wands that Isadora had tried kept growing higher, and the more it did the happier and more excited Mr Ollivander seemed to become.

"Try this; Chestnut and dragon heart string, ten inches, flexible." Mr Ollivander said once again, but still more destruction was caused and Isadora was feeling incredibly guilty.

"I'm sorry." Isadora said in dismay as she looked at his shop.

"No matter, all can be fixed with a wave of my wand when we're finished. That one was almost there, tricky customer eh? Not to worry I will find you the perfect match here somewhere." He assured as he wandered into the back of his shop which was exceedingly more darker than rest, muttering to himself. 

"I wonder." He said as he looked over at Isadora and down at the wand box in his hand. "Yes, why not - unusual combination - Holly and Phoenix feather, eleven inches, nice and supple." He said as he handed Isadora the wand. As soon as Isadora touched the wand she felt a sudden warmth in her fingers. She raised the wand giving it a wave through the dusty air, as a stream of gold and silver sparks shot from the end like a firework as it bounced off the walls.

"Well done, very good indeed." Mr Ollivander praised before a strange look appeared over his face. "Curious. How very curious." Mr Ollivander muttered almost like she wasn't meant to hear it.

"I'm sorry...but what's curious?" Isadora asked uncertainly, something about his look when the wand chose her unsettled her greatly.

"I remember every single wand I've ever sold Miss Potter. It so happens that the Phoenix whose tail feather resides in your wand gave another feather...just one other. It is curious indeed, that you should he destined for this wand, when it's brother gave you that scar." Mr Ollivander said ominously as he pointed at the scar on her forehead.

"And who owned that wand?" Isadora asked.

"We do not speak his name." Mr Ollivander whispered softly, as if afraid someone would hear him. "The wand chooses the witch or wizard, Miss Potter. It's not always clear why...but I think it is clear that we can expect great things from you. After all, He Who Must Not Be Named did great things, terrible yes, but great." Mr Ollivander said leaving Isadora feeling rather unsettled. "That will be seven Galleons then, Miss Potter or ten Galleons with a wand holster."

In the end, Isadora got the wand holster as well and paid Mr Ollivander, thanking him after he showed her how to attach it to her arm. She was incredibly surprised when it blended in with her top making Mr Ollivander chuckle.

As she was putting the purse back into her bag, her wand now in the new holster, she heard a knock on the window and her name being called. Turning around she spotted Hagrid standing outside, a large grin on his face.

"Izzy, happy birthday." Hagrid exclaimed happily as he held up a large cage showing a beautiful snowy owl that had beautiful amber eyes. A wide smile spread onto her face as she grabbed her trunk, bid Mr Ollivander a goodbye and flew out of the shop, hugging Hagrid tightly around the waist.

"Thank you so much, Hagrid. This has been the best birthday I've ever had." Isadora told him with a large smile making Hagrid beam back at her.

"That's alrigh', Izzy. I've booked us a room each at The Leakey Cauldron for the next month, so I can take yer to the Platform. Now, let's go and have some dinner." Hagrid said gruffly as he led Isadora back to The Leakey Cauldron. During dinner the pair of them having some soup with some bread, Hagrid noticed Isadora was rather quiet and knew he had to tell her like he'd promised.

"I know I promised ter tell you, Izzy but first I want you to understand this; not all wizards are good." Hagrid said catching her attention as their soup lay forgotten. "A few years ago, a wizard went as bad as you can go, his name was V...V..." Hagrid sighed as he tried to summon up his courage to say the name.

"Maybe if you write it down." Isadora suggested noticing Hagrid was struggling with the name.

"Nah, I can't spell it. Alrigh', Voldemort." Hagrid whispered.

"Voldemort!?" Isadora questioned a little too loudly and sent Hagrid an apologising look.

"It was dark times, Izzy dark times. Voldemort was gathering some followers, brought 'em over to the Dark Side. Anyone who stoop up to him, ended up dead. Killed quite a lot of families. Your parents fought against him, but no one lived after he decided to kill 'em. No one, not one, except you." Hagrid explained after blowing his nose a few times.

"Me? Voldemort tried to kill me?" Isadora asked stunned.

"Yes. That's no ordinary cut on your forehead, Izzy. A mark like that only comes from being touched by a curse, an evil curse at that." Hagrid explained grimly.

"What happened to Vol... You Know Who?" Isadora asked.

"Well, some day he died. Codswallop in my opinion, I don't reckon there was enough human left in him to die. But one thing is absolutely certain, something about you stumped him that night. That's why your famous, that's why everyone knows your name. You're the Girl Who Lived." Hagrid explained.

And as if Hagrid's explanation had triggered it, a memory surged forwards to the forefront of her mind. Isadora suddenly saw the same bright sickly green light, a burning pain on her forehead and for the first time ever; she heard a high, cold, cruel laugh and was left feeling rather terrified.

"What day did they die, Hagrid?" Isadora asked sadly wondering if her Aunt and Uncle had lied to her about the date too.

"Halloween 1981, you were just over a year old. I took you from the house meself, I'm sorry I took you to those relatives of yours, Izzy." Hagrid said sadly. Isadora just smiled sadly at Hagrid and assured him it was fine, after all how could Hagrid of known.

That night as Isadora climbed into bed after stroking her owl Hedwig, a name she got from 'Hogwarts: A History'. She was feeling incredibly conflicted, although she had the best birthday, made a first friend in Hagrid and got her first ever pet as her first ever present, she felt sad over her parents and couldn't help but think they should be famous, not her. She missed them now more than ever and was left wondering what would happen in the Wizarding World.


	3. Chapter Two, Meeting the Soulmate

Chapter Two, Meeting the Soulmate

The month staying in The Leakey Cauldron with Hagrid almost seemed to fly by. One moment she was reading all of her books so she knew what to expect with all of her subjects, as well as her Soulmate books, and what being an Heiress entails and talking with Hagrid about anything and everything. Then the next it was September first and she was making sure she had everything packed away in her trunk before she even thought about getting ready. Luckily enough she had woken up rather early filled with nerves and anticipation, not only was this her first time actually starting in the Magical World she could meet her Soulmate on the Platform or train today and she didn’t know what to expect or how to feel.

She was suddenly startled out of her thoughts at seven in the morning as she was locking her trunk, after brushing her teeth and getting changed into a white blouse, a deep blue skater skirt, a silver necklace that had a book charm hanging from it, blue and white floral pattern flats and a blue headband in her hair that was in a french plait, (and putting her pyjamas and necessities back in the trunk).

"Izzy? Are you up and decent? I've brought you some breakfast." Hagrid called through the door as he knocked on it once more.

"You can come in Hagrid." Isadora called as she stood from kneeling in front of her trunk.

"Ahh, I see you're already packed and dressed to go. Excited?" Hagrid asked ad he came in with a large tray that held two bowls of cereal and two cups of orange juice.

"Though' we could have breakfast together." Hagrid said as he sat the tray on the table that was in front of the fireplace and besides two large wingback armchairs.

"That sounds perfect Hagrid. Thank you." Isadora beamed as she hugged her first friend tightly, Hagrid blushed as he let out a soft chuckle and patted her head gently. "I've been up for awhile too nervous really." She said shyly.

"I thought so. But you got no reason to be nervous, you're going to be amazing and make lots of new friends and Fred will love you, don't worry. Ya can even come have tea in my hut with me if you like? You look really nice, Izzy." Hagrid smiled reassuringly as they ate their breakfasts.

"Thanks Hagrid, I'd like that." Isadora said happily. "Hagrid, you don't think...that Fred will look at me the way others do...do you? I don't want him or anyone really...to look at me like that. I just want them to see me as Izzy, like you do." Isadora said anxiously as she played with her cereal only looking up when Hagrid's large hand covered her own.

"Some will Izzy." Hagrid sighed once he had her full attention. "But they won't be worth nothing and not worth your time. The ones who treat you normally, those are the real ones, your real friends will only see you and won't care about that nonsense. They will be the ones who you'll be able to count on Izzy."

"Like you." Isadora beamed making Hagrid's heart swell for the sweet girl before him.

A flash of white suddenly flew past his face and landed on the arm of Isadora's chair, revealing to be Hedwig who rubbed her head against Isadora who happily petted her owl.

"Your my first friend Hagrid." Isadora revealed as she sipped at her orange juice and stroked Hedwig's breast feathers. "And you gave me my beautiful familiar Hedwig. Thank you for everything, Hagrid. I know you probably had loads and better things to do then stay here with me, so thank you."

"Izzy, I loved staying here with you and getting to know you again, it's no trouble and I'm honoured to be your first friend. But..didn't you have any friends before me?" Hagrid asked concerned as the anger and worry surged within him more and more with what was revealed to him this past month. He'd definitely be having words with Albus when he got back.

"No. Dudley and his friends drove everyone away from me at my old school, and they all used to make fun of me. Aunt Petunia and Uncle Vernon didn't like me doing better than Dudley in classes either, I'd be locked in my cupboard for weeks with no food if I did better than him in class." Isadora revealed absent minded as if she wasn't aware of what she was saying.

"Well Izzy, I don't want you to listen to them at Hogwarts and always want you to do your best, alrigh'?" Hagrid said firmly, smiling when Isadora promised. "Alrigh' then." Hagrid beamed. "We'll be leaving in a bit as we have bit of a journey to Kings Cross, so why don't we both double check everywhere in the room." Hagrid suggested after they finished their breakfast.

***

It was around half ten when Isadora and Hagrid arrived at King's Cross station, Hagrid putting Isadora's trunk and Hedwig's cage on a trolley before they set off through the station. As they were walking through the station a lot of people were staring at them, but more so Hagrid with his large size. Having had enough he snapped at a couple who walked past him and Isadora as they neared platforms nine and ten.

"What're you lookin' at!" Hagrid snapped as he sent a glare at the couple. Stopping for a moment he pulled out his old golden pocket watch, his eyes widening when he realised the time.

"Blimey! Is that the time!?" Hagrid exclaimed when he saw it was 10:50am. "I'm sorry I'm going have to leave you. Dumbledore will be wanting his..." Hagrid said as he patted his pocket but stopped when he realised what he'd been about to say. "Well he'd wanna be seeing me. Here's your ticket. Now your train leaves in ten minutes, make sure you keep a tight hold of your ticket, Izzy." Hagrid said as he handed over the ticket.

"Hagrid, it's says Platform 9 3/4 where..." Isadora asked trailing off as she noticed Hagrid had disappeared. Her eyes widened as she looked around her for him but noticed he was no way where to be found. Realising she was going to be late if she didn't get a move on, Isadora continued on her way to platforms nine and ten, hoping she would bump into some other witches and wizards to help her, as it wouldn't be wise to talk to the station workers.

As she was walking down the platform a plump red headed woman walked past her holding the hand of a girl about a year younger than Isadora, and was being followed by four boys, all of whom had red hair. Noticing all of the boys were pushing trolleys with trunks and that one had an owl and the youngest a rat, Isadora decided to follow them. As they were approaching an archway between the two platforms, one of the boys frowned and looked behind him at Isadora only to smile softly at her. She smiled shyly back at him and his twin - who had turned to see what caught his brother's attention - before they turned their attention back onto their mother.

"Percy, you first." The woman said to the oldest boy who had the owl. Isadora watched in confusion as he started running at the wall, just as Isadora thought he was about to crash, he disappeared through the wall. What was going on?

"Fred, you next." The woman said to the shortest of the twins and the boy who had first smiled at her. Isadora suddenly got a feeling of mischief and amusement that wasn't her own, before his twin spoke.

'Could it be? The feeling was just like the book said.' Isadora thought curiously.

"He's not Fred, I am!" The taller twin exclaimed indignantly, but Isadora had a feeling that wasn't the case, even if she hadn't just got those feelings from his brother.

"Honestly woman. You call yourself our mother." The twin who Isadora thinks is Fred, said in mock sadness as he shook his head.

"Oh, sorry George." Their mother apologised.

"I'm only joking. I am Fred." Fred said with a smirk, to their mother's ire, before he ran at the wall followed quickly by George. Most likely wanting to escape before their mother said anything.

"Excuse me." Isadora asked politely as she came forwards.

"Are you alright, dear?" The mother asked concerned, wondering where the little girl's parents were. But then she noticed the scar, and smiled sadly at her. She looked just like her mother.

"Could...could you..." Isadora stuttered nervously, she never was good with strangers.

"How to get onto the platform." The woman asked helpfully, smiling softly at the young girl. "It's Ron's first time to Hogwarts as well." The woman said pointing to her remaining son, who was much taller than Isadora and had the rat. He smiled at Isadora who smiled shyly in return as his mother continued. "All you have to do is run straight at the wall between platforms nine and ten. Best do it at a bit of a run if your nervous. Go before Ron, dear."

"Thank you." Isadora said before taking a deep breath and running at the wall, she closed her eyes just as she reached it, expecting a crash. But there was none.

Opening her eyes she realised she'd done it. There was a big red sign with golden lettering reading, 'Platform 9 3/4', a scarlet steam engine billowing steam onto the crowded platform as people mingled about meeting their friends, loading their things onto the train and saying goodbye to their families. Isadora smiled as she walked down the platform happy it wasn't all a dream, that she was getting away from the Dursley's and going to Hogwarts. Finding a empty carriage she carefully loaded Hedwig and her rucksack onto the train, popping them on the seat. She gave Hedwig a stroke through the bars before hopping back off to get her trunk on. But it was much too heavy for her to lift up and she ended up dropping it on her foot. Twice.

Fred who was with his twin brother, George and their friends suddenly got a sharp pain in his foot as if someone had dropped a trunk on it, and knew it was his Soulmate Isadora Potter.

"What is it Freddie?" George asked.

"I just got a sharp pain in my foot. I think the girl who was behind us was Isadora." Fred explained.

"Let's go help her." George said just as Fred got a second sharp pain in his foot, the twins quickly split up to search the platform.

Isadora sighed frustrated as she couldn't lift her trunk up onto the train.

"Need some help?" A voice asked to her left startling her.

"Please." Isadora asked one of the twins from the platform, George she thinks.

"Fred!" George shouted, attracting his twin's attention who seemed to sigh in relief when he saw Isadora with George. "Help us with the trunk." George said, and the three started pushing the trunk onto the train until it was safely tucked away in a corner.

"Thank you." Isadora said gratefully as she secured her headband as it had been sliding off her head, which showed off her Soulmate mark.

"Isadora?" Fred questioned, they had figured it out last year after reading that book.

"Yes." Isadora answered hesitantly, her shoulders tense. But she relaxed slightly when Fred rolled up his right sleeve and showed her the matching mark. "Fred Weasley." She said happily, she was so happy to find him, which shocked Fred and George. Not that she was happy, but that she knew who he was.

"Gringotts did a test when Hagrid took me on my birthday. Your name was on it under Soulmate. I didn't really understand so I got loads of books." Isadora answered their unasked question.

"That makes things easier. Izzy, I'd like you to meet my younger and uglier twin, George." Fred introduced smiling when Isadora giggled.

"I think you've got that wrong, Freddie. I feel sorry for Izzy having to have your ugly mug as a Soulmate." George argued, making Isadora giggle some more.

"Izzy, I want you to know if you ever want to talk about something or need to talk to someone you can always come to either me or George." Fred said seriously for a moment. He hated feeling all the pain she's gone through over the years and wanted her to come to him with anything, even if it would take time. He wanted her away from whoever she was living with, and it wasn't good if given the fact she looking at him with wide fearful eyes now.

"O-okay. Thank you F-Freddie." Isadora stuttered.

Before more could be said a voice floated through the open window.

"Fred? George? Where are you?" Their mother shouted for them. Fred looked rather reluctant to leave so both he and George told her they'd see her in a bit and hopped off the train heading for their mother. While Isadora let Hedwig out of her cage as promised, who settled onto the armrest besides the window where Isadora sat, she got the book out of her bag to finish reading but her attention was caught by what Fred's family, the Weasleys her mind supplied, were talking about.

"There you are." Their mother said sounding relieved. "Ron, you've got something on your nose." She said as she tried to wipe it off.

"Mum! Gerroff!" Ron complained squirming in her hold.

"Mum, you know that girl who was behind us. Guess who she is." George said not even bothering to tease Ron, much to his surprise.

"Who?" Their mother asked confused.

"My Soulmate, Isadora Potter." Fred said happily.

"Is she? Oh, I'm so happy for you Freddie. That poor girl is all alone." Their mother sighed sadly before she suddenly became stern at the young girl who was asking to go see Isadora again.

"Be quiet Ginny. She isn't someone to gawk at, she's family. And I don't want either of you boys, you included Ron, to ask her anything about that night, she doesn't need that!" Their mother said giving each boy a stern look.

"Mum! I would never!" Fred exclaimed indignantly. "I don't think she's treated well Mum. We need to get her to live with us."

"Why do you say that?" Their mother asked with trepidation, making Isadora shrink further down in her seat. How do they know?

"I've been feeling her pain for years, like I told you and Dad, but I don't think it's from playing. I get this horrible pain in my back like someone was hitting it with something." Fred explained tightly.

"Oh that poor dear." Their mother gasped with tears in her eyes. "I'll speak to your father tonight." She assured him.

Just then the oldest boy joined them already dressed in his school uniform with a red shinny badge pinned to his chest.

"I can't stay long, mother. I'm sitting with the Prefects." The boy said pompously, his chest sticking out. But he soon deflated when he noticed everyone's sour mood. "What's wrong?" He asked concerned.

"Fred found his Soulmate, Percy. It's Isadora Potter and he thinks she's not looked after well." Ginny explained to her big brother.

"Oh." Percy the Prefect said, unsure what else he was supposed to say. "I'm happy for you Fred." He amended after clearing his throat.

Just then the conductor blew his whistle signalling for everyone to get onto the train as it would be leaving shortly.

"You best be getting on the train." Their mother said hugging and kissing her children goodbye making a small ball of jealousy to bloom in Isadora's chest. "Percy look after all of your brothers and Isadora. All of you look out for her and each other, actually. Have fun but, Fred, George behave yourselves. If I get another letter saying you've blown up a toilet or..." Their mother warned seriously.

"We've never blown up a toilet before." Fred started.

"Great idea! Thanks Mum." George exclaimed.

"Don't you dare!" Their mother fumed, shooing then towards the train as Ginny started to cry.

"Don't cry Ginny." Fred said.

"We'll send you a Hogwarts toilet seat." George continued, making their sister laugh and their mother to reprimand them. As the train started moving Isadora turned away from the window and opened her book 'Soulmates and their Marks' by Artemis Higgen she‘snearly finished it. She has read all of her school books, the Heiress book, the Magical Creature books and the other two books on Soulmates. Hedwig gave a loud hoot as Isadora stopped stroking her as she became engrossed in her book.

"Sorry Hedwig." Isadora apologised and started stroking her again just as a knock sounded on the door moments before it opened.

"Sorry, everywhere's full. Do you mind?" Ron asked looking to the small girl who's feet didn't touch the floor. Ron suddenly felt protective of her, she was just so tiny. Even smaller than Ginny.

"Not at all." Isadora smiled.

"Thanks." Ron smiled as he pulled his trunk in and stowed it away along with his rat. "I'm Ron by the way. Ron Weasley." Ron introduced.

"I'm Isadora Potter, But you can call me Izzy. Your brothers and Hagrid do." Isadora said softly.

"You've met Hagrid?" A voice asked from the door. Isadora and Ron looked over to the door and saw Fred and George stood there, George being the one that spoke.

"Hi Fred, Hi George." Isadora said shyly with a light blush.

"Hi Izzy." Fred and George greeted coming in and sitting next to Ron, opposite Isadora.

"Yeah like I said earlier, Hagrid took me away from the Dursley's. He gave me my letter and took me to Diagon Alley and explained everything to me. He even gave me my first birthday cake and brought me my first present, Hedwig." Isadora explained all in one breath. "He said she's my familiar and he paid for us to stay at The Leakey Cauldron for a month." Isadora had grown rather attached to Hagrid during the month she was with him.

"Who are the Dursley's?" Ron asked confused.

"They're my aunt, cousin and uncle. They're Muggles and don't like magic very much." Isadora explained uncomfortably, she didn't want to talk about what happened in Privet Drive. Fred sensing her discomfort decided to change the subject.

"George and I are going to go see our friend, Lee Jordan he has a tarantula. Can we come back later, Izzy?" Fred asked, now he'd found her he wanted to be her friend first and foremost.

"Of course we'll see you later." Isadora said happily, grateful the subject had been dropped. "How many brothers do you have, Ron?" Isadora asked curiously after the twins had left.

"Five." Ron answered, he would have been gloomy about it having only hand-me-downs all his life, but after hearing what Isadora just said his perspective had changed a little. "Bill is the oldest, he works in Egypt as a Curse Breaker for Gringotts. Charlie the second eldest, works in Romania with dragons. Then there's Percy, Fred and George, me and then Ginny." Ron explained.

"I wish I had older brothers." Isadora sighed sadly.

"You do now." Ron insisted, which made Isadora beam at him. "What're you reading?" He asked and Isadora showed him the cover.

"Do you mind if I finish it? I've only got one more chapter." Isadora asked nervously. "Thank you." She said gratefully when Ron shook his head.

Half an hour later, Isadora had just finished the book and was about to put it away, when there was a knock on the door as an elderly woman who was pushing a cart full of sweets- opened the door smiling at them.

"Anything off the trolley, dears?" She asked kindly.

"No thanks. I'm all set." Ron said holding up a wrapped corn beef sandwich, though he didn't look too happy. Looking at her new friend Isadora quickly put the book away and took a few coins out of her purse.

"We'll take a bit of everything please." Isadora said.

"Whoa!" Ron exclaimed getting up to help Isadora collect the sweets. At that moment Fred and George returned as well.

"You're back." Ron said surprised.

"We said we would Ronnikins." Fred said with a smirk as Ron grumbled.

"Would you both like some?" Isadora asked Fred and George pointing to the pile of sweets between her and Ron.

"Thanks Izzy." They said as they collected some sweets and sat in Ron's previous seat. For the next few hours the boys and Isadora got to know each other, as they laughed and introduced Isadora to all the different Magical sweets, when there was a knock on the door by a girl with bushy brown hair and who was already in her robes.

"Has anyone seen a toad? A boy named Neville has lost his." She asked looking around the compartment when her eyes locked on Isadora. "Holy cricket! You're Isadora Potter." She gasped making Isadora uncomfortable, which caused Fred to stand in front of her glaring at the girl.

"It's okay Freddie." Isadora said putting her hand on his arm making him relax slightly. "Have you tried asking a Prefect to help you?" Isadora asked kindly.

"Why didn't I think of that!" The girl complained. "I'm Hermione Granger, and you are?" She asked looking at the three boys.

"Fred Weasley."

"George Weasley." Fred and George said in unison.

"I'm...Ron Weasley." Ron said with his mouthful.

"Pleasure." Hermione said, though she looked vaguely disgusted at Ron's manners. "You four better change into your robes I suspect we'll be arriving soon." Hermione said as she turned to leave but turned back towards Ron. "You have dirt on your nose, did you know? Just there." She said pointing to the right side of her nose.

"Are we?" Isadora asked nervously.

"No, not for awhile yet." George said as they all sat back down and continued their conversation. However, Isadora was left feeling slightly surreal, she was happy to be going to Hogwarts as she got to connect with her parents for the first time, and she got to get away from the Dursley's. But she was also scared. Scared that it was in actual fact all a dream and she'd wake up back in her cupboard or that there'd been a mistake and she wasn't a witch and they'll send her back. She didn't want to go back there; she had no one there. Here; she had friends for the first time in her life and a Soulmate. Which she was still rather curious about despite reading the books, she supposed it hadn't all sunk in yet or she was still too young to fully understand it but whatever it was she knew she was on a new adventure now.


	4. Chapter Three, Sorting

Chapter Three, Sorting

As the sky outside grew darker the lanterns in the carriage came on and Isadora and the boys changed into their robes - (the boys leaving so Isadora could change after she'd closed the blinds)- but she was starting to become exceedingly nervous causing her to bite on her bottom lip and her leg to bounce slightly. George, who was sitting next to her as Fred was sitting opposite her with Ron, rested his hand gently on her tight covered knee.

"It's alright, Izzy." George said softly making Isadora look away from the window. "You're going to be fine I promise."

"And Ron will look after you," Fred said soothingly, hoping to calm his Soulmate. "Won't you Ron." Fred added sternly giving Ron a fierce look. Ron however, wasn't afraid of that look and just gave his older brothers a very annoyed look.

"Of course. I already told Izzy she's our sister now, we'll not yours Fred but the rest of us." Ron said annoyed. Fred just nodded his head satisfied with his little brother's answer. Isadora smiled at the three before her. The tension in her body leaving slightly making it easier to breathe, but she was still worried she wouldn't be wanted here. That she was just a freak like her aunt and uncle said.

"What if I'm not meant to be here? And I'm sent to my aunts, I don't want to go back there. What if I'm just a freak!?" Isadora exclaimed panicked, shocking the three Weasley boys.

"Izzy," Fred said firmly as he kneeled before her placing one hand on the ground to keep his balance and the other over her hand. "You are not a freak.

I don't know who told you that, and I can guess, but they are wrong. There is nothing wrong with you, you are amazing and our friend. We have never met anyone so kind and I don't want you thinking that way. I promise you, you're meant to be here and you won't be sent home." Fred said firmly, giving her hand a soft squeeze.

"What if we're not in the same House?" Isadora questioned though her smile reached her eyes this time. She felt incredibly lucky to have friends like these.

"We'll still be friends no matter what House you're sorted into." George assured just as the train started slowing down. "Good luck, Ron, Izzy. Forge and I have to go a different way to you and Ronnikins. We go in the carriages but you'll see which way you go." George said making Isadora giggle and Ron to glare at his brother.

"Not funny." Ron scowled. "And don't call me that."

"Oh, but it is dear little brother." Fred said standing from the ground and ruffling Ron's hair.

"Fred!" Ron grumbled trying to flatten his hair. He'd managed to get the dirt off his face by washing it in the bathroom, so he at least looked more presentable now, except for his hair. "It's not funny, Izzy." Ron said mock glaring at his best friend who was giggling as she put Hedwig back into her cage. Isadora gave Hedwig one last stroke before she followed the boys off of the train, as soon as she stepped onto the platform she heard a very familiar voice that made a smile come onto her face.

"Firs' years, this way please! Come on now don't be shy!" Hagrid's booming voice called over the talking on the platform.

Isadora looked to her left and saw Hagrid stood at the other end of the platform waving them over and holding a large lantern. After bidding Fred and George goodbye as they made their way to the carriages, Isadora and Ron made their way over to Hagrid.

"'Ello, Izzy." Hagrid beamed at her as soon as she and Ron joined him.

"Hi Hagrid." Isadora said happily, happy to see another person she knew amongst all these strangers.

"Firs' years this way!" Hagrid called again attracting the last of the First years. "Righ' this way to the boats." Hagrid said once he had made sure everyone had joined him and led the way off the platform and down a steep slope.

Every so often Isadora had to grab on to Ron's arm to stop herself from slipping over as they made their way down the slippery slope, squinting in the darkness.

"Sorry Ron." Isadora apologised again.

"It's okay, Izzy." Rom assured.

"Jus' up ahead." Hagrid shouted a few seconds later. As they reached the bottom of the slope gasps sounded all around them sounding like puffs of wind whipping at them. Standing before Isadora stood the most magnificent sight she had ever seen. Before them stood a great lake, it's waters so still it looked like a stretch of black glass. Standing at the lakeside on a cliff was a magnificent castle, one that seemed to have come straight from the pages of a Fairy Tale. The windows were all lit up by orange lights that seemed more like fireflies standing out against the midnight blue starry sky.

Isadora was in awe there was no other word for it.

"No more than four ta a boat." Hagrid's booming voice pulled Isadora from her thoughts.

"Come on, Izzy." Ron said pulling Isadora's eyes away from the castle as she got into the boat with Ron, Hermione and a slightly chubby boy, who had dark brown hair, brown kind eyes and was holding a toad. He was looking rather nervous.

"Hi," Isadora said greeting Hermione and the boy once they were in the boats. The boy and Hermione sitting behind Ron and Isadora.

"Hi Isadora." Hermione greeted looking rather surprised. Ron didn't say anything until Isadora elbowed him and sent him a look.

"Hi." Ron muttered, causing Isadora to roll her eyes playfully as Hermione muttered her own reply.

"Hi," Isadora repeated holding her hand out to him. "I'm Isadora Potter, but you can call me Izzy." She said smiling shyly.

"H-hi," the boy stuttered nervously as he took Isadora's hand and shook it. "I'm Neville Longbottom."

"Hi Neville. I'm Ron Weasley." Ron said before Isadora could elbow him again, as he shook Neville's hand.

"Everybody in?" Hagrid questioned from the front where he had a large boat to himself. "Righ' forward!" Hagrid cried pointing his pink umbrella forwards after he had checked to see that everyone was in the boats.

At Hagrid's cry his boat moved forwards on its own and all of their boats moved forward, as if they were ducklings following their mother. Isadora gasped as the boat moved forwards and they got a closer look at the wonderful castle. It was even more beautiful up close. Isadora pulled her attention away from the castle to look down at the lake, even though it was dark out and the water was just as dark she swore she saw a tentacle just beneath the surface. She supposed that was the Giant Squid she's read about in 'Fantastic Beasts and Where To Find Them'

"What are you looking at? You're going to tip us over!" Hermione hissed suddenly, startling Isadora.

"No she's not!" Ron snapped steadying Isadora. "She's not even leaning over, only looking. And she's the lightest one on this boat."

Before Isadora could stop them or they could continue their argument, Hagrid called from the front.

"Everyone heads down!" Hagrid shouted as they were approaching a curtain of ivy, causing everyone to quickly duck their heads so they didn't end up in the lake. Once they had come out on the other side they docked next to a harbour, where a large wooden Boat House sat. Hagrid climbed out first and walked along the pier helping everyone out and making sure they had everything.

"Neville, your toad." Isadora said kindly as she bent down and retrieved the toad.

"Trevor!" Neville exclaimed taking the toad from Isadora and putting it in his pocket. "Thank you, Izzy. He's always escaping." Neville sighed.

"Maybe he likes to explore." Rom suggested with a shrug before Hagrid called for their attention.

"Everyone got everything?" Hagrid asked looking over at everyone. "Righ', this way." Hagrid said as he led the way up some stone stairs. His lantern illuminating the path as they came up to some great wooden doors. Hagrid looked behind him checking all of the First Years were behind him before he knocked thrice on the large wooden doors. A moment later the doors opened revealing a stern-looking elderly woman dressed in emerald green robes, a black pointy witches hat that had a feather attached to it.

She gave Isadora the impression that she wasn't someone you should cross.

"The Firs' Years, Professor McGonagall." Hagrid stated.

"Thank you Hagrid." Professor McGonagall said as Hagrid nodded his head and walked past her into the castle. "Follow me, please." Professor McGonagall instructed as she threw the doors open wider, allowing them to enter a Grand Entrance Hall. The floor and the stairs were made of marble, the stone walls had torch brackets lining them, there were also stone statues lining the walls and suits of armour decorating the corridors. Isadora walking besides Ron with Neville and Hermione slightly behind her as she looked around the Entrance Hall, she could just make out the portraits on the upper floor. The Dursley's whole house could fit into the Entrance Hall alone and with room to spare, it was that big.

They followed Professor McGonagall past another set of grand wooden doors where talking could be heard and into a small antechamber off to the side.

"Welcome to Hogwarts." Professor McGonagall said as soon as everyone was in the chamber. "Now, in a few moments you'll pass through the doors of the Great Hall and join your classmates. Before you can take your seats you must be sorted into your Houses. They are; Gryffindor, Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw and Slytherin." Professor McGonagall explained as she looked over everyone, making sure they were all paying attention. Sending a few glares to a few students, who weren't. "Now why you are here your House will be like your family. Your triumphs will earn you points, any rule breaking and you will lose points.

At the end of the year, the House with the most points is awarded the House Cup. The Sorting Ceremony will begin momentarily, I suggest you all smarten yourselves up." She said firmly before she left.

"Neville, you need to straighten your robe." Isadora said quietly but kindly.

"Thanks." Neville muttered as he straightened his robe, he had wondered why Professor McGonagall was giving him a pointed look.

"So it's true then." A drawling voice called, interrupting whatever Hermione had been about to say. A voice that Isadora recognised from Madam Malkin's. "What they're saying on the train; Isadora Potter has come to Hogwarts." The boy continued starting whispers amongst the other students. "This Crabbe and Goyle." The boy introduced with a nod of his head, he was leaning casually against the wall surrounded by two rather large gormless looking boys.

"I'm Malfoy." He continued walking over to Isadora. "Draco Malfoy."

Ron sniggered at the boy's pompous attitude only for both Isadora and Hermione to elbow him but it was too late, he'd attracted Draco's ire.

"Think my names funny do you?" Draco snapped at Ron. "There's no need to ask yours. Red hair and a hand-me-down robe; you must be a Weasley." He scoffed, making Ron and Isadora glare balefully at him. "You'll soon see that some Wizarding families are letter than others, Potter." He stated turning to Isadora, giving her a strong reminder of Dudley. "You don't want to go making friends with the wrong sort." He said throwing a look at Ron. "I can help you there." He finished holding his hand out to Isadora.

"If you think I'm going to be friends with someone who not only insults my friends, but his family which includes my soulmate, you are surely mistaken." Isadora said firmly glaring at the boy before her who was much taller than her, as she seemed to be the shortest in her year. She silently cursed the Dursley's in her mind, but held her ground. Before Draco could do anything Professor McGonagall tapped his shoulder with a roll of parchment, he sent one last glare at them before he moved back to Crabbe and Goyle. 

"We're Ready for you Now. If you all get into a single file line, and follow me." Professor McGonagall instructed.

Everyone hurried to do as she asked and got into line. Isadora getting into line behind a boy with sandy brown hair who was only just taller than her, Ron was behind her and Neville behind him, as they followed their Professor into the Hall. As they entered the Hall Isadora was amazed by the Great Hall. The ceiling was magnificent it looked like the starry sky outside, behind each table was the House Crest carved into the walls, then behind the Teachers Table was some paintings, large windows and the point system on the wall. There were two great big fireplaces on the left and right side of the Hall, hundreds of white candles floated just below the ceiling and four long tables that held hundreds of students. All of whom were staring at them making a blush appear on her cheeks. She may have read 'Hogwarts: A History', but it was something else seeing the Hall in person. It seemed she wasn't the only one who read it either. 

"It's not real, the ceiling." Hermione's voice called from behind. "It's bewitched to look like the nights sky. I read about it in 'Hogwarts: A History'"

Isadora giggled as she could just see Ron rolling his eyes, Hermione wasn’t so bad, at least she didn't think so. She was just trying too hard, but she understood why.

"Can you wait along here please." Professor McGonagall instructed, pointing in front of the Dias. Next to her was a three legged stool that held a patched and dirty wizards hat. "Now, before we begin Professor Dumbledore would like to say a few words."

"I have a few start of term notices I wish to announce." Professor Dumbledore called to the Hall gathering everyone's attention as he stood from his golden chair. Isadora recognised him from the chocolate frog card she got on the train.

"The First Years please note; that the Dark Forest is strictly forbidden to all students. Also, our caretaker, Mr Filch." He said gesturing to a sour-looking elderly man standing at the back of the Hall. He had long, limp brown hair that was balding in places, dull coloured clothes and tabby cat who had strangely red coloured eyes. "Has asked me to remind you that the third floor corridor, on the right hand side, is out of bounds to anyone who does not wish to die a most painful death. Thank you." Professor Dumbledore said as he sat back down, but Isadora couldn't help the fear that gripped her heart. 'What do they have in a school that would cause such a painful death?' She thought fearfully. She was so wrapped up in her fearful thoughts that she missed the Sorting Hat‘s song .

"Izzy, are you alright?" Ron asked seeing the frightened look on her face.

"Why would they have something like that in a school, R...ouch!" Isadora exclaimed clapping her hand to her forehead, her hair turning white, just as Professor Quirrell turned his back to them as he spoke to a man with sallow skin, limp blank hair and black robes. The Professor was looking at her with wide eyes and an unreadable look in them.

"What is it?" Ron asked concerned noticing her hair was white and she was covering her scar.

"Nothing. I'm okay." Isadora whispered, her hair turning back to its dark brown/black colour. Ron gave her a sceptical look, but left it. For now.

"When I call your name you will come forth, I shall place the Sorting Hat on your head, and you will be sorted into your Houses." She explained as she unrolled a long piece of parchment. "Hannah Abbott." A girl with wide brown eyes and blonde hair stepped forward and sat on the stool. She was there but a moment when a slit on the Hat opened up and it cried,

"Hufflepuff!" Immediately the table filled with students that had yellow on their robes cheered for their new housemate. Next to be called was Terry Boot, a boy with short chestnut brown hair and blue-grey eyes who went to Ravenclaw. Soon to join Hufflepuff, was Susan Bones, a girl with red hair in pigtails and brown eyes.

Next; Amanda Brocklehurst went to Ravenclaw, before Lavender Brown, a girl with dirty blonde hair and blue eyes was the first to go to Gryffindor. To the right of the Hall the table with red on their robes erupted into cheers at their first housemate. A few more students past with another student, Celeste Bryn a redheaded, blue eyed girl going to Gryffindor. Before three students went to Slytherin, one to Hufflepuff and one to Ravenclaw

"There's not a witch or wizard that went bad that wasn't in Slytherin." Ron whispered.

"Ron, I don't think it's the House that makes someone evil." Isadora refuted sternly. "If someone tells you your evil often enough you tend to believe it." She said softly. Giving Ron the impression she was speaking from experience. He didn't know what happened to her but he knew he needed to speak to his brothers later.

Whilst they had been talking more students had been sorted and Hermione had just been called.

"Good luck, Hermione." Isadora said smiling at her softly. Hermione looked a little surprised but smiled gratefully at Isadora before going up to the stool, she sat there for a few minutes before the Hat shouted, "Gryffindor!"

More students were called as Professor McGonagall worked her way down the list alphabetically, each student going to either one of the Houses, when it was now Neville's turn. The poor boy looked even more nervous than Isadora felt.

"It's going to be alright, Nev." Isadora assured. "Just take a slow, deep breath." She coaxed.

"Thanks Izzy." Neville said softly. The Hat fell to just above his eyebrows as he sat there for a few moments before the Hat called out, "Gryffindor!" Which seemed to please him as Neville let out a sigh of relief. As he got up with the Hat on his head Ron and Isadora quickly waved their arms attracting his attention and pointing to their heads. Getting the point Neville quickly took the Hat off and placed it on the stool before walking towards the cheering Gryffindor table. Three students past after Neville going to Ravenclaw and then another one who went to Hufflepuff, before Draco Malfoy was called. He swaggered up to the stool as if he owned the place, just as Professor McGonagall was placing the Hat on his head it shouted,

"Slytherin!"

The line around Ron and Isadora was dwindling down now as they reached the 'P's'.

"Good luck, Izzy. I promise we'll be friends and siblings no matter what House." Ron promised.

"Thanks, Ronnikins." Isadora said giggling when Ron groaned. Feeling bad she gave him a quick hug to make up for it.

"Isadora Potter." Professor McGonagall called, making the Hall go dead silent you would be able to hear a pin drop. Isadora closed eyes and gathered her courage as she walked up the short steps getting an encouraging smile and thumbs up from Hagrid made her feel better as she ignored all the whispers.

"That's Isadora Potter!?"

"She's so tiny!"

"Why is she so small and skinny?" Were just some of the questions floating around as Isadora sat on the stool, she got a soft smile off of Professor McGonagall before the Hat was placed on her head, falling past her eyes. She sat there wondering what was going to happen when a voice in her mind startled her.

'Don't be frightened, dear child. It's just me the Sorting Hat.' The voice of the Hat said. 'Now, let's see. Hmm, difficult. Very difficult. Plenty of courage, I see. A great love of knowledge and a bibliophile. You're loyal to those you love, fiercely loyal in fact. Despite the hardships you've faced already in your young life. I am sorry, dear child.' The Hat said making Isadora tense and fear what he'd seen.

'There's talent, oh yes. Such talent indeed. Why you're a Metamorphmagus, only one has passed through these Halls before you. And a thirst to prove yourself, my dear girl you are a tricky one. You could go into any of the four Houses.' The Hat exclaimed seemingly shocked.

'Not Slytherin. I don't have anything against it but there's a boy, a bully, and I have no wish to be near another one.' Isadora thought.

'I see.' murmured the Hat. 'You would be great there you know and Slytherin will help you on the way to greatness, no doubt about that. But I see you're Soulmate is in a different House, and I see there's no changing your mind, well if your sure...better be...'

"Gryffindor!" The Hat shouted aloud causing Isadora to be filled with relief.

The Gryffindor table erupted into cheers louder than before. Fred and George jumped to their feet and were in the aisle doing a little song and dance.

"We got Potter! We got Potter! We got Potter!" They chanted making Isadora giggle as she hopped off the stool and gave the Hat back to the Professor. As she made her way to the Gryffindor table she whispered 'Good luck' to Ron and showed him her crossed fingers which made him smile. Once she reached the Gryffindor table Fred picked her up and span her around making her giggle.

"Congratulations, Izzy." George said hugging her once Fred set her down.

"Thanks Georgie." Isadora said hugging him back tentatively.

"Izzy, this is our older brother Percy, our best friend Lee Jordan and our friends and Quidditch teammates Oliver Wood, Angelina Johnson who has a sister in your year Kellah, and Alicia Spinnett." Fred introduced as they all shook Isadora's hand or welcomed her to Gryffindor if they couldn't reach her.

"Hi." Isadora said shyly as she sat down next to Fred and opposite Hermione and Neville.

"Hi Hermione, Hi Neville." Isadora beamed at them after she had said hello to her other First Years.

"Hi Izzy." They greeted equally as happy. Soon it was Ron's turn and Isadora crosse her fingers in her lap. It didn't take long at all. Like with Draco, as soon as the Hat touched Ron's head it shouted, "Gryffindor!" 

Like the Weasleys, Isadora stood up and cheered for her best friend who hugged her first before his brothers congratulated him.

"Well done, Ron. I'll write to mother and father tonight." Percy said rather up-tightly.

Not too long the Sorting was soon over with Blaise Zabini going into Slytherin, as soon as the boy had taken his seat Professor Dumbledore stood up.

"Let the feast begin." He said with a clap of his hands. Platters of all different types of foods appeared along with different jugs holding an assortment of different types of beverages.

Looking at all the different types of food that she'd made for her relatives but never got to try, Isadora didn't know what to choose.

"Aren't you eating, Izzy?" Hermione asked frowning in confusion and concern. 

"Oh, yes." Isadora said embarrassedly as she noticed Fred's eyes on her. "Erm, Percy could you pass me the lasagna please." Isadora asked. "Thank you." She said as she put a rather tiny portion on her plate. Ron who sat besides her gnawing at a chicken drumstick frowned, as did Fred.

"That's not enough!" They complained attracting Percy's attention who had been berating George for flinging peas at him.

"Isadora, you need to eat more than that." Percy said sternly, but not unkindly.

"I can't eat a lot." Isadora said softly feeling embarrassed for admitting that. Not wanting to upset or segregate his Soulmate Fred rested a comforting hand on her shoulder.

"Okay, if you're still hungry afterwards then get some more, yeah?" Fred asked, smiling when Isadora had nodded her head and tucked into his sausages, peas and mash.

"Izzy, who do you live with?" Neville asked as talk went around the table about their families.

"Oh, I live with my aunt, uncle and cousin. They're Muggles." Isadora explained shocking a few people. Evidently they didn't expect her to live with Muggles. Before she could ask Neville, Hermione interrupted her.

"Did they know about magic? Or did a teacher tell you? Professor McGonagall told me and my parents, their dentists." Hermione asked curiously.

"My aunt was my Mum's sister, so they know but they didn't tell me anything. Hagrid told me. I don't want to talk about it." Isadora said firmly. Hermione closed her mouth and nodded her head, noticing things weren't right at home for her and she didn't want to lose her maybe-friend by pushing her. "Nev, who do you live with?" Isadora asked changing the subject as she took a sip of water.

"Err...I live with my Gran. My parents are in St Mungoes, the wizard hospital. I don't like talking about it." Neville said shyly his eyes darting up and down the table nervously.

"That's okay, Nev." Isadora said sweetly. "I'm here if you ever need to talk."

"Thanks, Izzy. I'm here too. Oh, Gran told me we're actually Godsiblings as my mother was your Godmother and yours was mine." Neville said shyly but with a bit of excitement bleeding through.

"I saw that on the Inheritance Test I had to take at Gringotts." Isadora said beaming at Neville who beamed back at her. "Ron, slow down before you choke." Isadora scolded but with a laugh tumbling from her lips as just as Ron went to take another drumstick he dropped it with a scream as a ghostly head popped out of the bowl.

"Hello, how're you?" The ghost asked. "Welcome to Gryffindor." He continued, just as the Hall was filled with ghosts, one at each House Table.

"Hello Sir Nicholas, have a nice summer?" Percy asked.

"Dismal." He replied tersely as he floated into the aisle. "My request to join The Headless Hunt has been denied." He scoffed as he turned away from the table.

"I know you." Ron exclaimed stopping Sir Nicholas from going too far, a drumstick now in each hand. "Your Nearly Headless Nick."

"I prefer Sir Nicholas, if you don't mind." Sir Nicholas replied tersely.

"Nearly headless?" Hermione asked confused. "How can you be nearly headless?"

"Like this." He said simply as he grasped his hair and pulled - revealing his head was only attached by an inch of skin. Rom screamed and Hermione and Isadora looked away feeling sick. Suffice to say the matter was dropped. After the puddings had vanished, and the School Song had been sung, it was time for everyone to head to their dormitories. As they followed Percy up to Gryffindor Tower on the seventh floor Isadora marvelled, along with everyone else, at all the different types of paintings that decorated every ounce of wall. Especially as they could talk as well as move, completely different to the Chocolate Frog Cards that only moved. As they reached the seventh floor Percy stopped in front of a large golden-framed painting of a woman in a pink dress, otherwise known as 'The Fat Lady'.

"Password." She asked looking at them rather shrewdly.

"Caput Draconus." Percy answered. The lady nodded as a click sounded and she swung open revealing the Gryffindor Common Room. It felt rather homey to Isadora, completely different to how it felt at the Dursley's. On the wall by the entrance was some clothes hooks and below it lay a dark wooden bench, as they entered further she noticed the room was done in reds and golds with dark wooden furniture. The wall was covered in paintings and what could be seen of the wallpaper was red with a golden pattern on it, there was a red carpet covering the floorboards, bookcases lay against one wall, and tables and chairs against the other. Opposite them was a set of stairs that led to the dormitories and to their right were some plump red armchairs and a plump red sofa in front of a roaring fire.

"Welcome to the Gryffindor Common Room." Percy welcomed.

"Girls dormitories are up those stairs then through the door on your right. Boys the same on your left, you'll find all your belongings have already been brought up. As there are more girls this year, there are two dormitories. Isadora, Hermione, Lavender, Pavarti, Fay and Celeste you are in the first dormitory. Kellah, Emma, Sally-Anne and Abbie you are in the second one. I suggest you all unpack and get ready for bed, classes start at eight thirty tomorrow." Percy instructed.

"Goodnight Ron, goodnight Neville." Isadora said as she followed Hermione up the stairs after the boys said their own greeting. Upon entering the dormitory Isadora noticed her bed was facing the door, next to the window. Hermione's was next to her on the right side as you walk in and Celeste was on her other side opposite Hermione. Isadora thought the wooden four-poster beds with red curtains and bedding were rather nice.

The beds all seemed to go round in a circle and their was a heater in the middle of the room to warm up the room and a rack around it, no doubt to dry their towels and such. Next to Celeste's bed was the door to the bathroom which was opposite Lavender's bed which was next to Hermione’s. On the other side of the bathroom was Fay's bed who was opposite Pavarti. Once Isadora had unpacked her trunk putting her clothes neatly away in the wardrobe and cabinet besides her bed she had just come out of the bathroom after changing into her pyjamas when there was suddenly a tap on the window.

"Hedwig." Isadora cried happily as she let her owl in who landed on the back on the chair by her dresser.

"She's beautiful." Lavender said enviously.

"Thank you." Isadora said distractedly as she stroked Hedwig, who was assessing each girl with her amber coloured eyes, while Isadora was wondering what tomorrow would bring. As she bid Hermione and the others goodnight, Ron was sneaking back downstairs to talk to his brothers.

————————————————————————

Authors note:

There are some students who were classified as unknown for their Houses so I chose them if your wondering about those. Also there were some students who didn't have a name or didn't have a surname such as Fay Dunbar's friend, Kellah and Bem. So let me clear this up;

Fay's friend is now called Celeste Bryn.

Kellah is now known as Kellah Johnson and is Angelina's little sister.

And Bem who was in Ron's year but not in their dormitory is now in their dormitory and is known as Bem Kelly.

Also, it was cleared up for Mandy Brocklehurst that her name is actually Amanda Brocklehurst and Mandy is a nickname.

————————————————————————

Please vote and comment. Thank you.


	5. Chapter Four, Brother Talks

Chapter Four, Brother Talks

Percy had just sat down in one of the large plump red armchairs near the fireplace intending to relax and read some of his book before bed after finishing his Prefect duties for the evening. When out of the corner of his eye he caught his youngest brother, Ron sneaking down the stairs into the Common Room.

"Ron, what did I say!?" Percy exclaimed loudly attracting the whole Common Room's attention.

"I need to talk to you, Fred and George." Ron said urgently.

"No. Whatever it is can wait until morning. Now back to bed. Or I write to Mum.” Percy ordered getting up from his chair and pointing up the stairs.

"No! It can't wait. It's about Izzy!" Ron shouted.

"I'm sure.." Percy started before Ron interrupted him.

"She's not fine!" Ron roared. "You're supposed to a Prefect but mainly my brother! Fred's brother! Izzy is family and this is more important than your stupid rules! Mum told you to look out for her!” Ron shouted the tips of his ears burning red.

"Alight, calm down, Ron." George said as he and Fred joined them. "Now what's wrong?" He asked as he and Fred sat on the sofa while Lee distracted everyone so they could talk in private.

"I'm sure Fred already knows what I'm going to say, he feels her pain." Ron said grimly after throwing another glare at Percy and sitting as far away from him as he could get.

"She's abused." Fred said softly but his voice came out almost like a growl due to his anger.

"Fred! You cannot just accuse.." Percy said hotly.

"I feel her emotions Percy!" Fred shouted. "I have for years! She stayed in The Leakey Cauldron for a month with Hagrid. Hagrid, Percy not her family. The things she's said, the hardly eating, not liking people come up behind her, and not too mention how small and skinny she is. That's not healthy and you know it." Fred listed off on his fingers as his anger built with each statement as Percy paled at what was revealed and to think he had been brushing them off.

"She came to the Platform alone and when Mum was hugging us all she was watching us. I saw the longing in her eyes." Ron added sadly.

"I'm sorry." Percy started but George interrupted him.

"We don't need your apology we're used to you not listening to us. What we need is a plan. She is not going back to those relatives of hers." George said firmly making Percy frown.

"Is that really what you think of me?" Percy asked hurt.

"You've brushed us off a few times due to us being pranksters and you just tried to brush Fred and Ron off." George said with a shrug.

"I'm sorry." Percy apologised and his brothers knew this time he was being sincere. "So what do we do?"

"You need to write to Mum and Dad and get them to make a complaint in the Ministry or something and we need to talk to Hagrid." Ron said.

“Why Hagrid?” Percy asked confused.

“Izzy is close to him, he collected her from her relatives so he might be able to help and he stayed with her for a month.” George explained.

“How strong is your bond with Isadora, Fred?" Percy asked.

"Read this." was all Fred said as he handed over the book they found, open at the right chapter. Once Percy had finished reading the chapter he'd been given he was a little lost for words. They had all wondered about Fred's curious Soulmate mark as it was the same as the mark in Tales of The Three Brothers. But to find out all of this was a little surprising and he couldn't help but feel sorry for Fred. To feel all that he's felt coming from Izzy and not able to do anything must've been maddening.

"You found this out in your Second Year?" He asked receiving a nod from Fred. "What exactly have you felt coming from Isadora?"

"I felt her fear, it was crippling fear, her pain, hurt and loneliness that was all consuming. I could feel when she got hurt, when she was upset, she was happy on her birthday. Hagrid was the one to first buy her a present and give her a cake as her aunt and uncle never did. We have to do something Percy. Her aunt and uncle are Muggles who hate magic." Fred said desperately.

"Okay let me just get some parchment and my quill." Percy said as he stood and ran towards his dorm.

"It's okay Freddie." George soothed his twin. "I promised you when we found that book, that I would help you protect her and I will keep that promise. Plus I care for myself.”

"I promised her we'd all be her brothers now, we'll except Fred." Ron reminded them of what he said on the train. "Didn't Mum say she'd speak to Dad?"

"She did but we need to write to her with what we've found out." Fred insisted.

"Okay. Which one should we write first?" Percy asked, as he rejoined his brothers parchment, ink and quill in hand. Leaning the parchment on the book he'd been reading he looked expectantly at his brothers.

"Oh, Hagrid was also her first friend. So do that one first." Ron said.

"Okay." Percy said as he scribbled away on the parchment creating the letter to Hagrid and once he'd finished he read it out to his brothers. Who wanted to change things. Thankfully Percy didn't get annoyed like he usually would which surprised the younger three Weasleys, hopefully Percy would realise what he actually had, even if their lacked money and social status. This just proved there were more important things. Luckily by now the Common Room was starting to empty as everyone went up to the dorms to get ready for bed, to get a good amount of sleep for the start of classes tomorrow.

Dear Hagrid,

We're writing to ask you for some help in regards to Izzy. I'm sure your aware of something's given your month stay with her at The Leakey Cauldron this summer and we would like your help in removing her from her relatives so called care. Fred has always felt pain coming from Izzy as if someone was hitting her back with something, which is why we fear she's been abused. We will also be writing to our parents tonight and was wondering if you could enlighten them on what you found out.

We know from what Izzy has told us that she holds you in high esteem and cares for you great a deal already. Please help us help her.

Regards,

Percy, Fred, George and Ron Weasley

"Anything else?" Percy asked after he'd finished reading.

"Nope send it off then we can write to Mum and Dad." Fred said. Nodding his head Percy quickly rolled it up and addressed the envelope to Hagrid. He stood up and opened the window whistling for his owl Hermes.

"I want you to come straight back, Hermes after giving this to Hagrid. I have another letter to send." Percy said once the owl had landed on his arm and been handed the letter. With a hoot Hermes took off for Hagrid's.

"Okay, what should we write to Mum and Dad?" Percy asked as he rejoined his brothers leaving the window open for Hermes. After much discussing they finally decided on what to write and Percy read out the finished result once more.

To Mum and Dad,

I hope you and Dad are well. This letter has some good and bad news I'm afraid and we hope you can help. You should also be receiving a letter from Hagrid; hopefully.

First; Ron and Isadora both got into Gryffindor. Isadora Potter is Fred's Soulmate, Dad and our friend, she is really sweet and is extremely kind. Which brings us to the second part and the bad news of the letter.

Isadora is abused.

We've noticed something’s that are greatly concerning and we know Hagrid has as well from when he stayed with Izzy in The Leaky Cauldron rather than take her home. They stayed there for a month. Which is why Hagrid should write to you, we've asked him to help us remove Izzy from her relatives. She is not treated well there, not only was Hagrid her first friend, but she barely eats, Hagrid brought her, her first present and first birthday cake. She is a Metamorphmagus which her relatives hate. Fred has also been feeling extreme pain and loneliness coming from her for years.

She told us that her relatives are Muggles who hate magic. Hagrid was the one who had to explain everything to her and Fred said when Mum hugged us on the Platform he felt longing coming from her and Ron noticed it in her expression.

We need to get her out of there. Please. Can't she stay with us? We’re afraid of what might happen to her if she goes back in the summer.

Love

Percy, Fred, George and Ron

"Anything else?" Percy asked again, when they shook their heads he slipped it into the written envelope and handed it to Hermes to take to their parents. The four sat and watched as the owl took off out the window all deep in thought as they wondered if they'd be able to help the young Potter Heiress.

"Right, I think we should all head to bed." Percy said after five minutes of them all staring out of the now vacant window. Getting up he closed the window and followed them up the stairs bidding them goodnight as they all went to their dorms.

"Everything alright, Ron?" Neville asked nervously making Ron jump as he entered his dorm. 

"Don't do that." Ron hissed holding a hand to his chest trying to calm down his erratic heart.

"Sorry. I saw you sneak out and was worried. Is it about, Izzy?" Neville asked concerned.

"Yeah, hopefully we can help her." Ron said as he headed to his own bed.

"Good. Goodnight." Neville said as he lay down after pulling the curtains around him.

He knew well enough not to push for information, he respected peoples privacy after all.

"'Night." Ron bid as he too laid down his thoughts filled with the girl who was already like a sister to him. The last thing on each Weasley boy's' mind, and even Neville's, was they would look out for Izzy and protect her, for she was the only one who looked past trivial things. She was also Neville's God-sister and he knew his parents would want him to look out for her so that's what he'd do.


	6. Chapter Five, First Day

Chapter Five, First Day

Isadora groaned as her alarm went off at half six in the morning. She quickly slammed her hand onto it to stop its infernal beeping. She may be used to getting up at this time thanks to her relatives, but it didn't mean she liked the sound she was woken up with. Stretching, she climbed out of bed, gathering her clothes, wash bag and two towels before heading into the bathroom for a nice hot shower before any of the others woke up. She didn't want any of them to see her scars. While the shower was heating up she quickly did her business and washed her hands before getting in and washing and conditioning her hair with peach shampoo and conditioner. After making sure all the soap was out she tied her wet hair up into a bun on her head so it was out of the way. Grabbing her wash cloth she squirted some berry smelling shower gel onto it.

Once she was finished she turned off the shower and wrapped a towel around her body before undoing her hair and wrapping it in the second towel. Slipping the shower gel back into her wash bag and hanging the cloth over the sink for a moment, Isadora quickly brushed her teeth and used her mouth wash. Drying off she exchanged the mouth wash and toothpaste for antiseptic cream and started covering the remaining cuts on her back. While that was drying she did her deodorant and changed into her underwear and dried her hair before gently running a brush through it to untangle the curls. Thankfully Aunt Petunia had taught her how to plait her hair in many ways to keep it away from the food which came in handy because, as an Heiress she had to have her hair up all the time and she guessed it would also be safer, especially in Potions class.

"Hmm. I know french plaits." Isadora muttered to herself before she rummaged through the wash bag looking for another hair band and made quick work of it. The end result Isadora was rather pleased with as it was two nice, tight but neat french plaits. Deciding the cream was dry by now Isadora quickly got dressed into her black tights, black ballet shoes, her uniform and her Gryffindor robe over the top before she slipped her Heiress ring back on as she hadn't wanted it to get tangled in her hair. Looking around the bathroom she gathered her belongings and headed back into the dorm where the others were just beginning to wake up, pausing to hang her towels and cloth on the rack, she placed her wash cloth back in her cabinet and started sorting out her bag and slipping her wand into the robe pocket.

"Morning." Isadora said softly to the other girls who all muttered their own greetings still half asleep.

"Hermione, do you want me to wait for you in the Common Room?" Isadora asked.

"Oh," Hermione said startled. "Okay." She agreed as she hurriedly grabbed her things and ran into the bathroom along with the other girls to use the other shower cubicles. Shaking her head softly Isadora headed down into the Common Room and sat in the armchair to read her book 'The Hobbit' while she waited for Hermione, Ron and Neville, and possibly Fred if he hadn't left with George and Lee already. She didn't have to wait long as Hermione came hurrying down the steps.

"What's that?" Hermione exclaimed her eyes fixed on Isadora's Soulmate mark. Her robe and jumper had risen up slightly as she raised her hand to rub her forehead exposing the mark a little. "You shouldn't draw on your skin you'll get ink poisoning. You need to wash it off." Hermione said as she grasped Isadora's arm.

"I didn't draw on my arm-" Isadora started but she didn't get to finish.

"I'm not blind Isadora Potter! I can see it!" Hermione exclaimed pulling Isadora from the chair.

"Hermione, I didn't draw on my arm I was born with it, now let go you’re hurting me." Isadora said trying to pull her arm out of Hermione's tight grip.

"Oi!" Ron shouted as he and Neville came running down the stairs upon noticing the commotion.

"Let go of my sister!" Ron shouted.

"I'm trying to help her!" Hermione shouted back. "She's going to get ink poisoning if she doesn't wash this off."

"Hermione, calm down and listen to me. I didn't draw on my wrist, I was born with it. Please let go your hurting me. Then I'll explain what it is." Isadora pleaded.

"Don't be stupid your not born with marks like this. Why you'd lie about drawing on your arm I don't know." Hermione exclaimed frustrated.

"I didn't draw on my arm!" Isadora shouted frustrated. "It's a Soulmate mark! And I'm not stupid!"

"What's going on here!?" Percy shouted as descended the stairs with Fred and George. He had been telling them he'd received a letter from their parents telling them they'd spoken to Hagrid and would speak to Madam Bones today, when they heard shouting. They hadn't thought much of it until Fred felt pain and frustration from Isadora and then they heard Isadora shout and rushed out of the Dormitory.

"She drew on her arm and won't wash it off. Claiming it's a Soulmate mark when I've not heard of such a thing." Hermione exclaimed pulling Isadora's arm forward to show Percy and the twins the 'W' mark the the little ‘Deathly Hallow mark beneath it.

"Hermione, she's told you it's a Soulmate mark." Neville spoke up. "Your hurting her, let go. Powerful witches and wizards get them."

"I suggest Miss Granger you let go of Isadora before I have to inform Professor McGonagall and deduct House Points before the first day back has begun." Percy said coldly. "It is indeed a Soulmate mark Isadora is Fred's Soulmate he has a matching one. You wouldn't have heard about it as you're a First Year. However, if you had listened to your friends then maybe we would not be in this situation. Now, let go."

"I-I'm sorry Isadora." Hermione stuttered looking down at the carpet as Fred inspected her arm and the others glared at Hermione.

"It's okay Hermione. You were just worried, but maybe listen next time. You can borrow my books if you'd like but I'd need them back." Isadora suggested getting a shy smile from Hermione and soft thank you.

"What?" Isadora asked looking at the incredulous faces.

"Your too good for you own good." George said with a shake of his head as he hugged her once Fred finished hugging her. Isadora just smiled bashfully at him.

"Are you okay Izzy?" Ron asked a concerned frown on his face.

"I'm fine Ron." Izzy assured smiling at him and Neville and giving them and Percy a hug before hugging Hermione. "Let me drop this back up in my Dorm and we can go to breakfast." Isadora said as she grabbed her book and ran up the stairs, returning a few moments later.

"How're you feeling Izzy?" Fred asked concerned as he walked besides her. Neville on her other side, George was on his other side, Percy in front of them and Ron and Hermione were behind them.

Which may not have been a smart idea as Hermione kept grilling Ron about how it's not fair some people got marks while others didn't. Which was thoroughly annoying Ron.

"I'm okay." Isadora said softly but she was biting on her lip which gave her away. "What if I'm no good, Freddie?" She asked nervously. "Everyone looks at me weird and I don't like it. It's like they except me to turn wine into water or something. Even Mr Ollivander said, ‘we can expect great things from you, Miss Potter’."

Isadora rambled as her hair turned grey with her nerves.

"Hey, shhh." Fred soothed stopping Isadora for a moment. "Don't worry about anyone else, all you need to do is be yourself. Anyone who doesn't love you for the kind, amazing girl you are is not worth your time Izzy."

"And if they say or do anything Freddie and I will prank them." George added making Isadora giggle.

"Thanks Freddie. Thanks Georgie." Isadora said gratefully as she calmed down. "Hagrid told me something like that in Diagon Alley."

"You're welcome Izzy. Well, Hagrid is a smart man. Much like us." George said in a mock pompous voice, Isadora had the feeling he was impersonating Percy from the platform and she couldn't help but giggle as her hair slowly bled back to her natural dark brown/black colour, catching Hermione's attention.

"How did you do that?" Hermione asked as Ron and even Neville rolled his eyes.

Even though Fred has spoken to Isadora he knew he could take what he said to heart too.Especially when Izzy squeezed his arm comfortingly to calm him, the closer they got to the Great Hall. He may not have strangers who looked at him like that, but his family certainly did. They wanted him to be exactly like his parents almost carbon copies of them, so he knew how Izzy felt in that regard. His parents were famous Aurors and his Gran and Great-Uncle wanted him to be like that. Powerful and brave and not to mention Aurors. However, he was starting to see he didn’t have to be like that, even after being round Izzy for less than a day. She was kind to him and didn’t treat him in a way that demanded things from him. She just wanted to be his friend and that’s what he was going to be for her not to mention be a brother to her. They were God-Siblings after all and he could tell she hadn’t been treated well.

"My hair?" Isadora questioned, pulling Neville from his thoughts, getting a nod from Hermione she continued. "I was born like it according to my Aunt and Hagrid and it just happens with my emotions. Hagrid and the test at Gringotts said I'm a Metamorphmagus. I can control and develop it with time.” Isadora explained.

"First you get a mark that means not only are you supposed to be really powerful as you have a special mark but also destines you to be with someone, Fred who is by the way two years older than you. And now your hair can change colour with your emotions. Why does this not happen with Muggle-Borns it's completely unfair and prejudiced." Hermione complained loudly.

"How is it prejudiced?" Neville asked confused.

"Izzy can't help bring born from an extremely old and powerful Pureblood family, and a powerful Muggle-Born mother who unlocked the powers in the Potter Line that were once thought lost. It's not Izzy's fault that she's powerful. None of this her fault. You should be grateful you have parents that love you for who you are whether they are Muggles or not. Izzy has been nothing but nice to you and all you've done is pick at things beyond her control." Neville ranted shocking those that heard him, as from what they'd seen from last night he was a rather shy boy. As Hermione opened her mouth again Percy reappeared at the entrance to the doors with Professor McGonagall who did not seem impressed.

"What is going on here?" Professor McGonagall asked curtly looking to the two Third Years and four First Years.

"Professor McGonagall, I think it's completely unfair how Isadora can be extremely powerful for a Eleven year old, that she has a Soulmate mark to Fred Weasley who is two years older than her and then on top of that she now claims to be a Metamorphmagus and can change her hair colour with her emotions. I think it's prejudice that no Muggle-Born can do it." Hermione ranted in one breath while Professor McGonagall just raised an eyebrow at her.

"Let me see your marks please Miss Potter and Mr Weasley?" Professor McGonagall asked, the two did as asked and rolled up their sleeves and she had to suppress a gasp when she saw the 'Deathly Hallow mark'. She knew Isadora was related to the Peverell's her grandparents had been her dearest friends and had confided in her, and she had also seen first hand when Isadora was a babe how powerful she was.

But she never expected that mark, though now she realised it should've been obvious. She had also cursed Professor Dumbledore when she found out the poor girl had been abused when she received a tear stained letter from Molly and Arthur Weasley but had also been confronted by an angry and upset Hagrid this morning. She was going to have the girl checked over by Madam Pomfrey, but she had a terrible gut feeling that they had failed her.

"What have you been feeling Mr Weasley? I ask this because; you and Miss Potter will need to stay near each other as much as possible, as classes allow, for the next two weeks while your bond solidifies." Professor McGonagall explained.

"I've been feeling Izzy's pain for years but I never knew what it meant until last year and I couldn't do anything. It drove me mad." Fred exclaimed.

"I've been feeling Fred's emotions for years, too." Isadora piped up making everyone turn to her. "Especially in Kings Cross when he and George played a prank on their mother." Isadora explained but all the Weasleys felt saddened by this as they knew she had felt Fred's happy emotions while she was stuck in that hell hole and in pain.

"Really? I have never known a bond to be this developed so early on." Professor McGonagall said shocked before she shook herself out of it. "Miss Potter I would like for you to go to the Hospital Wing on your break after your Potions class, everything will be explained there." She assured the confused Heiress before casting a glance at Hermione who was looking rather annoyed. "Mr Weasley-"

"Yes?" All four Weasleys answered making the Head of Gryffindor sigh.

"Mr Fred Weasley," Professor McGonagall corrected herself. "You can accompany Miss Potter to the Hospital Wing. Now I suggest you all go and have a quick breakfast while I gather the timestables. Oh, and Miss Granger I suggest you get that chip off your shoulder and brush up on your manners. If you want to know more about the Wizarding World I suggest you look in the library for the topics that bother -"

"Isadora already said I could borrow her books if I return them but I wanted-" Hermione interrupted.

"Do not interrupt me Miss Granger. Now I suggest you go and have some breakfast without anymore rude accusations and interruptions. It would not be the best idea to insult an Heiress to an old and powerful family, even one as kind as Isadora. Now. Go." Professor McGonagall scolded.

Feeling rather ashamed Hermione who's face was as red as their House colour hurried to the table after her Housemates and helped herself to some breakfast not saying another word. While besides her Neville and Ron were trying to distract Isadora from the thought of going to the Hospital Wing.

"Ron and I can come with you, if you want, Izzy?" Neville suggested shyly.

"Thank you Neville, Ron." Isadora said smiling a small smile, just as the mail arrived to all the different students in the Hall. Isadora looked up amazed as dozens and dozens of owls poured into the Great Hall through a open window near the roof. A great big smile appeared on her face as she spotted Hedwig in amongst all the other owls, her familiar stood out like a sore thumb as she was the only Snowy owl in all the Tawny's, Eagle owls, Barn owls, European owls and Brown owls.

"Hello Hedwig." Isadora said happily as she pet her owl feeling slightly calmer now than she had a moment ago. She didn’t hold a letter for her but Isadora didn’t mind she was just happy to see her friend again. It's been a hell of a morning and it's only just started and she had feeling something was going to happen at some point today. For better or worse she didn't know. But one thing she did know was; she was dreading going to the Hospital Wing during her break.


	7. Chapter Six, Potions and Changes

Author’s note: before anyone asks about the Horcrux let me say this: if the Horcrux doesn’t allow itself to be destroyed, then it won’t let itself to be detected or discovered in any way either. Which is why it will not be detected when Madam Pomfrey checks her over. 

Chapter Six, Potions and Changes

Transfiguration had flown by for Isadora and her friends. Out of all of their classmates only Isadora and Hermione had managed to successfully transform the matchstick into a needle, earning their House ten points apiece. Isadora was taking Hagrid's words to heart and was trying her best in her classes and trying not to let what the Dursley's taught her, rule her. But it was hard. Extremely hard. Despite that Hermione and Isadora had been the first ones to complete their task. Isadora didn't know how Hermione did it, but she had pictured the matchstick turning into a needle in her mind as she cast the spell. Professor McGonagall had a sad but proud smile on her face as she inspected Izzy's needle.

"Your father would be proud, Miss Potter, he was excellent at Transfiguration himself. Ten points to Gryffindor." Professor McGonagall had said, leaving a happy, beaming smile on Izzy's face as she helped Ron and Neville. Though her hair had pink tinges to it to match her blush. After their hour lesson they made their way back down the moving staircases towards the dungeons where they would have Potions with the Slytherin's which was taught by Professor Snape. As they reached the dungeons Isadora couldn't help but start to feel nauseous, after this hour lesson would be their break time, where she would be checked over my the Matron, and she was scared. She was scared they would find out, but more importantly she was scared that they would find out and not do anything like the people on Privet Drive.

"You okay Izzy?" Ron asked concerned at her quiet and anxious behaviour. She was chewing on her bottom lip with a faraway look in her eyes as her hair started to turn grey again.

"I'm scared." She whispered to him and Neville, who were on either side of her.

"Why?" Neville asked confused.

"I don't want you to treat me different and I'm scared no one will do anything when they find out." She said quietly, as the descended the steps into the dungeons.

"I promise you Izzy that neither of that will happen. You won't go back to your aunt and uncle, I promise. You'll come live with me." Ron said with conviction.

"Neither will I, we're just worried for you. And if you can't go live with Ron, you'll come live with me and my Gran. We won't let you go back and neither will Fred and George." Neville promised.

"Thank you." Isadora said with a small smile as they entered the classroom and took their seats. Unfortunately they couldn't sit together so she sat next to Hermione offering her a small smile as the boys sat behind her. A few moments later the door banged open bouncing off of the stone wall causing a loud bang, that caused Isadora to jump and flinch.

"There will be no foolish wand-waving or silly incantations in this class." Professor Snape said in drawling voice as he stalked up to the front of the classroom. "As such, I don't expect many of you to appreciate the subtle science and exact art that is Potion Making. However, for those select few-" He said as he looked towards the back of the class at Draco Malfoy, who smiled smugly at the Professor.

"- who possess the predisposition; I can teach you how to bewitch the mind, and ensnare the senses. I can tell you how to bottle fame, brew glory, and even put a stopper in death." He said capturing everyone's attention before he looked over at Isadora who was writing down what he said in her Potions notebook. She had brought one for every class. "Then again, maybe some of you have come to Hogwarts with abilities so formidable you feel that it is okay to... Not pay attention!" Professor Snape said loudly. Hermione elbowed Isadora in the ribs and nodded towards their Professor, although, she sent a look of apology when she saw Isadora flinch when she'd elbowed her. Shaking her head a little Isadora set her quill down and looked up at her Professor, a small frown appeared on her face then she saw the hurt in his eyes when they made eye contact.

'Maybe he knew my parents?' Isadora thought. 'Hagrid said I looked like my Mum but with my Dad's hair colour.' Her confused frown soon turned to one of anger, her hair turning blood red in its braids, as her Professor mocked her. She didn't know however, that his heart had clenched painfully when he saw her anger and her hair changing to her mother's colour with it, so much so that she's more like a clone than the spitting image she had been. So he mocked her more to hide his pain.

"Ah, Miss Potter... our new celebrity." He mocked slowly, getting a few laughs from her classmates around the room. "Tell me what would I get if I added powdered root of Asphodel into an infusion of wormwood?" He asked, like he didn't think she would be able to answer.

"If you add powdered root of Asphodel to an infusion of wormwood, they are the first steps in making The Draft of Living Death, which is a powerful sleeping potion." Isadora answered, shocking the Professor and some of her classmates, even Hermione who had her hand raised.

"Very well, Potter. Let's try another one." Professor Snape drawled. "Where, Miss Potter, would you look if I asked you find me a Bezoar?"

"A Bezoar can be found in the stomach of a goat or in a Potion Master's supplies. It acts as an antidote to most poisons." Isadora answered correctly once again, a small glare on her face and her usually dark brown/black remained a blood red colour.

"Final question: what, Miss Potter, is the difference between Monkshood and Wolfsbane?" Professor Snape asked, a sneer on his face to hide his shock and his slight feelings of being impressed.

"That's a trick question, Sir." Isadora answered.

"Really? How so?" Professor Snape drawled, with an eyebrow raised, not giving her time to finish answering his first question.

"Monkshood and Wolfsbane are different names for the same plant. It is also goes by a third, and more commonly known name; Aconitine. It's used as ingredients in the Wolfsbane Potion." Isadora replied.

“And where did you learn this? Ask an older student.” Professor Snape sneered.

“No Sir. I brought 1001 Uses of Potions and their ingredients by Arsenius Jigger. I brought some extra books.” Isadora replied.

"Very well." Professor Snape sighed reluctantly. "Five points to Gryffindor. And why are you not writing that down!?" He demanded of the rest of the class, causing them to scramble for parchment and quills.

"When you are finished get started on making this potion: The Cure for Boils. You are to work in pairs with the person next to or behind/in front of you, no complaining. The instructions are on the board and ingredients may be found in the storage room." He said, as he sat behind his desk to complete some marking and schedules for his next classes. 

Isadora quickly wrote down each step for the potion in her notebook, as it would be easier to see once all the cauldrons started boiling. She double and triple checked she had each step down correctly before heading towards the cupboard. When she came back Ron came over and took some of the ingredients off of her so she didn't drop them and went back to their station.

"Thanks Ron." Isadora smiled as they set down the ingredients at their workstation, which was in between Hermione and Dean Thomas's station and Neville's and Seamus' station.

“No problem, Izzy.” Ron smiled as the two got to work.

Isadora and Ron's Potion was going rather well and was exactly how it should be at this stage. When she suddenly jumped out of her skin at Ron's shout.

"NO NEVILLE!" He shouted stopping Neville from making the same mistake he had nearly made a few moments ago if it hadn't been for Izzy. Spinning on her heel her plait hitting Ron in the face as she turned to face Seamus and Neville, who had his hand hovering over the cauldron with the porcupine quills in hand.

"Sorry Ron." She apologised before turning back to Neville. "You have to take the cauldron off the fire before you add those, Nev. Otherwise it'll explode." She explained gently. Neville's and Seamus's eyes widened at that and Neville quickly dropped the quills on to the bench as if they'd burned him.

"Thanks Izzy." Neville sighed in relief.

"No worries." She smiled at them. "Here." She said as she held out her notebook with the remaining steps. "Copy this in your book Seamus and tell Neville what to do next. I have the next two steps memorised for Ron and I." She assured.

"Thanks Izzy." Seamus said as he took the book. Isadora smiled at them and turned back around as she and Ron got back to work, unbeknownst to the four of them Professor Snape had been watching and his heart clenched more as the girl further reminded him of her mother, and not her father like he’d hoped. Twenty minutes later Ron and Isadora were bottling up two vials with their names on it and started tidying up, as Professor Snape made his way around the room looking over each potion when he came upon their potion and was surprised at the almost perfect quality to it.

Instead of praising them like he did Draco Malfoy and some of the Slytherins he moved on and ten minutes later he was calling an end to the lesson as the bell rung. A pit immediately formed in Isadora's stomach as the smile dropped off her face as she remembered she had to go to the Hospital Wing now.

"Come on Izzy. Everything's going to be okay." Ron said, as he and Neville led her out of the classroom and up the stairs into the Entrance Hall, almost bumping into Fred and George as they ran in from outside, panting heavily.

"Hi Freddie, Hi Georgie." Isadora greeted with a small smile.

"Hiya Izzy." Fred and George greeted once they caught their breaths. "Hi Ronnikins, Hi Neville."

"We better get going to the Hospital Wing, Izzy. It's all going to be fine I promise." Fred said as he gave her a tight hug.

"How was your lesson with Snape?" George asked, as they started walking up the Grand staircase, trying to distract Izzy and themselves.

"He tried to make a fool out of Izzy but he just looked stupid." Neville laughed.

"Why what happened?" Fred asked intrigued.

"He asked me questions that weren't in our book that was on the list, hoping I wouldn't know the answers, but I brought extra books." Isadora said with a slight smile.

"Yeah but then he mocked her again and she got angry. It was scary, her hair turned to a blood red colour and she was glaring at him." Ron said with a mock shiver making Isadora laugh.

"And Ron and Izzy helped Seamus and I with our potion." Neville added.

"How was Herbology?" Izzy asked Fred and George.

"It was okay not as exciting as your lesson though." George teased, making Isadora blush as they all laughed. Fred and George telling them all about their first two lessons and asking how there's went, successfully distracting Isadora on what awaited and themselves.

Before long the group arrived at the Hospital Wing. Not giving themselves or Isadora chance to become nervous again Ron and Neville pushed open the doors to the Hospital Wing revealing a rather odd assortment of people. There was Mr and Mrs Weasley, Hagrid, Lady Longbottom, Amelia Bones and Professor McGonagall standing with Madam Pomfrey.

"Hagrid!" Isadora cried happily, not noticing the other people in the room nor that their attention was drawn to her at her shout as she stood between Ron and Fred.

"'Ello Izzy." Hagrid said smiling as she ran towards him and hugged him making him laugh a little but to also tear up a little as he gently hugged her. "How's your firs' day?" He asked.

"It was good. I'm trying hard like I promised you, Hagrid." Isadora said as looked up at him.

"That's great Izzy. I'm proud of yer." Hagrid said making Isadora beam brightly back at him as tears filled her eyes. No one has told her that before. Out of the corner of her eye she saw someone coming towards her and flinched bumping into Hagrid and hiding behind his leg muttering an apology.

While Hagrid and Izzy had been talking the others had been watching with a soft smile. It was clear Isadora greatly looked up to Hagrid and that he greatly cared for her in return, and only the Weasley boys knew why.

"I'm sorry, dear." Molly apologised feeling bad for startling Isadora so badly, she'd only been about to hug her sons.

"It's alrigh' Izzy yer safe here. No one will hurt yer. No, don't apologise." Hagrid said when she opened her mouth. "It's not your fault. Now, shall we let Madam Pomfrey check you over?"

"Why is there so many people?" Isadora questioned.

"Izzy," Fred said coming up to her and Hagrid. "This is our Mum and Dad, that’s Madam Bones, but I don't know who-"

"It's my Gran." Neville supplied once he finished greeting his Gran.

"We'll explain why everyone is here after Madam Pomfrey has checked you over, Miss Potter. Now if everyone would like to follow me to my office we will discuss arrangements there, we'll wait there, Poppy." Professor McGonagall said turning to the Matron at the end.

"I'll send for you when we've finished, Minerva. Perhaps not all of you." Madam Pomfrey suggested.

"Of course." Professor McGonagall agreed, she can't unsee the scared look Isadora had sent out at them. She wished she had fought harder ten years ago.

"That includes you four gentlemen." She said sternly when the boys made no move to follow after the adults, but were standing around Isadora reassuring her.

"We said we'd be here for Izzy." Ron argued.

"And you are Mr Weasley but you are all needed in the talks we are having in my office. Now, follow me please." Professor McGonagall said sternly.

"But-" Neville protested.

"Isadora will be quite safe in my hands I assure you, plus I don't think she wants anyone here for the examination." Madam Pomfrey said gently.

"I'll be okay." Isadora said softly but you could hear the fear in her voice. "I don't want you to think differently of me."

"That will never happen Izzy. Never." George said as he pulled her in for a hug.

Which was soon joined by Fred wrapping his arms around from behind and then Ron and Neville joining the hug making her giggle.

"Come along now." Professor McGonagall instructed but she had a smile on her face. She was glad Isadora had such caring friends already, her parents would be proud.

"Right dear," Madam Pomfrey said once everyone had left, holding out a pair of pyjamas. "Change into these please as it would be easier if you need to be healed and we'll get started." She said kindly. Racked with nerves Isadora took the pyjamas off of the Matron and went behind the screen to quickly change. Once she finished she set them on the table at the end of the bed and climbed up onto the bed as instructed.

"I want you to lie very still for me, Isadora, I promise it won't hurt a bit." Madam Pomfrey promised with a small smile as she cast the Diagnostic Charm, a piece of parchment and quill appeared besides the Matron that kept growing and growing, causing Isadora's nerves and the Matron's concern to grow. Five minutes later the parchment finally stopped growing when it was at four feet in length. Concerned Madam Pomfrey grabbed the parchment, and almost immediately her concern was replaced by anger. Who would do this to a child?

Diagnosis of Isadora Talia Potter-Black

Inflictions:

Dehydration (caused by long periods of lack of water). During the last ten years.

Malnutrition (caused by long periods of starvation). During the last ten years.

Confined to a small, musty, dark space (for long period of time). Most likely a small cupboard. During the last ten years.

Three broken ribs (sustained in the the last ten years and new ones this summer).

Two bruised ribs (sustained in the the last ten years and new ones this summer).

Right fractured wrist (sustained at age seven).

Numerous black eyes (Sustained over the last ten years).

Whip marks to the back (caused by a thick leather belt, sustained over the last ten years and this summer). (Current ones are infected).

Broken left leg (age four) blunt force, likely stepped on with force.

Severe three degree burns to both palms (age three).

Several concussions. (during the last ten years).

Several cuts and bruises (during the last ten years). (Occurred all over her body, including her head).

Fractured left ankle (age four).

Right twisted ankle (age six). 

Broken bones are wrongly healed.

Severe calcium deficiency.

No Wizarding injections since age one.

Treatment:

All injuries treated by Accidental magic.

Potions:

Breaks will need to be corrected with Skelegrow and Healing Spell.

Nutrient Potion

Calcium Potion

Pulmonis Potion (to clear airways).

Murtlap Essence

Dittany

Burn Salve

Scar Salve

Injections in potion form (emergency cases only).

Madam Pomfrey had tears in her eyes after reading the list of injuries that Isadora had sustained over the last ten years and that she had no treatment for them other than her own magic keeping her alive essentially.

“Miss Potter did you ever tell anyone about the abuse?” Madam Pomfrey asked gently as she tapped the sheet with her wand twice, once to summon all the potions she needed and second to send a copy to Madam Bones.

Isadora shook her head no with tears in her eyes.

“The Dursley’s made sure everyone on Privet Drive wouldn’t believe me. They told them that I was deranged and dangerous.” Isadora said sadly. “So I’ve been treated the cuts with antiseptic cream.”

Madam Pomfrey felt rage surge within her at these despicable Muggles. How they could treat their own niece in such a way was beyond her, and she would make sure that Isadora was no longer placed in their so called care and that they were charged. No matter what Albus said.

“I need to heal all of your incorrectly healed bones so I to fix them with a Healing Spell, and I want you to drink each of these potions and once you’ve done that I’ll heal the cuts, scars and burns for you. While we wait for the others. Do not worry you won’t be going back there and they will be punished.” Madam Pomfrey assured as she cast the Healing Spell on her and handed Isadora the first potion.

***

Twenty minutes later. Professor McGonagall arrived back in the Hospital Wing with Mr and Mrs Weasley, Madam Bones and Lady Longbottom, each of them sporting red eyes. Isadora looked around panicked when she noticed her friends weren’t with them.

“They’ve been sent back to class and Hagrid had to look after some animals, sweetie.” Mrs. Weasley said softly, as she slowly made her way towards the bed and sat in the chair next to it. In reality Hagrid went to cool off after they received the parchment as he didn’t want to scare Isadora with his anger.

“Miss Potter I am so sorry for all you’ve suffered at the hands of your relatives. I should’ve fought Professor Dumbledore more on your placement. What does concern and confuse us is the cupboard.” Professor McGonagall apologised.

“My cupboard?” Isadora questioned.

“What do you mean your cupboard, dear?” Lady Longbottom asked in a strained voice.

“My bedroom was the cupboard under the stairs. It was on my Hogwarts letter.” Isadora said confused.

“Minerva!” Madam Bones questioned in a strained voice, as she jotted that down.

“It’s a self-addressing quill, which we will be either changing or checking each letter before they are sent out. Albus lied to me. He said she was safe. How is this safe!” Professor McGonagall shouted outraged, her Scottish accent getting thicker with her anger.

“What else can you tell us, Miss Potter?” Madam Bones asked kindly.

“My aunt and uncle don’t like me. They said I’m a freak-“ Isadora said softly.

“You are not a freak, Izzy.” Mr Weasley said gently but firmly.

“They don’t like anything to do with magic and would punish me, if I did magic. They told Hagrid they tried to stamp the magic out of me.” Isadora said, making horrified and outraged gasps to fill the room before they coaxed Isadora to continue. “I did all the cooking, cleaning and gardening since I was three and if I didn’t finish, or did it wrong, or not how they liked they didn’t let me have any food or drink and would lock me in the cupboard. Last time they locked me in there was a month and a half...” Isadora said, as she continued to answer all of their questions as best she could.

“Now Izzy, you wont be living with them anymore you’ll be coming to live with Molly and I.” Mr Weasley said.

“I-I don’t want to impose.” Isadora said nervously.

“Nonsense dear. We would love to have you and we have two spare rooms as our two eldest sons don’t live at home anymore, and they can share when they visit.” Mrs Weasley assured smiling softly at her. 

“Bill and Charlie?” Isadora asked.

“That’s right, dear.” Mrs Weasley smiled at her. “I would be able to play with Ron, Fred and George? And can... would I be able to visit Neville? He’s my God-brother and we promised we’d be there for each other.” Isadora asked nervously but with a determined look in her eye.

“Of course sweetie.” Lady Longbottom answered instead. “The other option was you come to leave with Neville and I as that was what your parents had wanted in the first place, but it would put too much strain on you and Frederick.

But that doesn’t mean you can’t have sleepovers.” She said smiling softly before she turned sternly towards Madam Bones. “I will be pressing charges to both her relatives and Dumbledore, however, Amelia. What has happened to her is unacceptable. You know if Arthur was the one to do it they wouldn’t listen despite it being the Heiress of the Potter Line.”

“Don’t worry Lady Longbottom I will file this and set things in motion as soon as I get back to the Ministry.” Madam Bones assured.

“How long does she have to be on the potions regime? And what about the incorrectly healed bones?” Professor McGonagall asked sadly, her voice thick.

“I’ve already sent another copy of this to Severus while you were all talking he should be making a batch right now or this evening if he’s teaching.” Madam Pomfrey replied.

“I have healed her left hand which is why it’s in a sling, she needs to come back tonight so I can do the rest as it’s better for Izzy, to be able to sleep afterwards. I also want to check her progress after a month, but I’d say for several months. Possibly until February to correct all the damage. To be frank Minerva, it’s a testament to her power that she is alive at all.” She said, shocking everyone and making the anger they felt boiling beneath their skin to rise.

Once they had recovered from their anger noticing Isadora had flinched away from them and muttering their apologies, Lady Longbottom smiled down at the young girl that she knew her son and daughter-in-law would’ve loved.

“Izzy, Neville has told me you had gotten books on being an Heiress while in Diagon Alley, perhaps, as you get older and definitely after you’ve recovered, you’d like me to teach you?” She asked gently.

“Yes please.” Isadora said excitedly, as her hair turned yellow in her excitement.

“Then it’s settled. Amelia, I’ll follow you to the Ministry to lodge my complaint and to make sure Arthur and Molly’s guardianship of her goes through.” Lady Longbottom said firmly, the two sharing a grim smile as they bid goodbye to everyone.

“I’ll lead you back up to my office in a moment.” Professor McGonagall said, before she turned to Izzy. “Miss Potter, I am terribly sorry for all that has happened to you.

You do not have to attend this class but can return to your classes after lunch. I shall make sure you don’t fall behind.” She said before she too left the Hospital Wing after Isadora had thanked her.

“Izzy, you can call us Molly and Arthur. There’s no need for Mr and Mrs Weasley. But only if you want to.” Molly said, smiling at her. “Is there anything you would like in your room? We want you to be comfortable in our home as it’s also your home now.”

“I’m okay thank you Mrs Weasley. Thank you for taking me in. I know you didn’t have to.” Isadora said shyly.

“We wanted to Izzy, we care about you.” Arthur said smiling at the sweet girl, who was smaller than Ginny.

“We have a daughter, Ginny so you won’t be alone in a house full of boys and she’ll love you. We have a family near us who have their own daughter too, she’s Ginny’s friend and often comes over. So if you get fed up of Ron and the twins, and even Percy you have two other girls close by.” Arthur joked, smiling when he got a small giggle from Isadora.

For the next hour they spent it getting to know Isadora to make her feel more comfortable as she would be living with them permanently now. They found out she had a fascination with Magical Creatures like Arthur did with Muggle things and knew how to decorate her room. They knew Bill wouldn’t mind when he came to visit and would have happily offered up his room, more than happy to share with Charlie.

Their conversation came to a brief pause when Madam Pomfrey came back to put the salve on Isadora’s back and to show Molly, so she knew for the summer, who couldn’t stop her gasp as her eyes filled with tears of anger and sadness. They knew one thing: they would make all who hurt the young Potter rue the day they decided to abandon or hurt the poor girl. She would never again be used as a whipping board and neither would she be hurt, at least if they had any say in it.


	8. Chapter Seven, The youngest Seeker and the Cerberus

Chapter Seven, The youngest Seeker and a Cerberus

It has been a few days since Mr and Mrs Weasley had agreed to take Isadora in, the first two nights Isadora had spent in the Hospital Wing correcting all of her incorrectly healed bones. She couldn't believe how much had changed in the week she'd attended Hogwarts, not only was she was loving her classes, but she had amazing friends, she didn't have to ever go back to the Dursley's and today she had her first Flying lesson this afternoon. She was nervous but she was also excited - like most of her friends and year mates - but first she needed to talk to Professor McGonagall. Pushing her lunch away from her Isadora stood from the Gryffindor table with her bag hanging off one shoulder.

"Where you going, Izzy?" Seamus asked confused, he'd been talking to Ron while she was lost in thought.

"I just need to talk to Professor McGonagall. I'll be back." Izzy said as she hurried up to the Head table.

"Excuse me Professor McGonagall. Would you be able to help me with something please?" Isadora asked tentatively, as she interrupted the conversation the Professor was having with Professor Flitwick.

"Of course, Miss Potter. What is it?" Professor McGonagall asked kindly, giving her lion her full attention.

"I... I was wondering if you knew if my parents had set aside money for whoever would take me in, and if you could help me write a letter to Gringotts." Isadora explained.

"Why do you want to know?" Professor Flitwick asked curiously.

"I want to give that money to Mr and Mrs Weasley. Every year until I come of age." Isadora explained, shocking the Professors at the kind soul this young girl had after all she's been through. "They didn't have to take me in and Ron said they would decorate Bill's room too when they don't have to. I want to earn my keep even while I'm here. I can't do chores while I'm here."

"Miss Potter, I don't know what your...relatives told you, but no child should have to earn their keep. They are given some chores suited to their age to teach them responsibility but never to earn their keep." Professor McGonagall said soothingly as she masked her anger.

After the meeting they had a few days ago she had Hexed Albus Dumbledore before he was removed from the school while the enquiry was taking place. She had stepped in as temporary Headmistress as was customary as she was the Deputy while Professor Flitwick was taking over as Deputy. 

"However, I will help you write your letter. I believe Lily and James had set aside some money in case anything happened to them. Write down what I tell you." The professor instructed. Quickly Isadora got some parchment, ink and a quill out of her bag, dipped the quill into the ink and looked towards her Professor.

"Dear Potter Account Manager,

I, Heiress Isadora Talia Potter would like to transfer the money my parents set aside for my caretakers upon their death to Mr and Mrs Weasley from now until I come of age or until I leave their care. Please could you inform me of the transaction details, and may your gold flow evermore.

Sincerely,

Heiress Isadora Talia Potter"

"Thank you Professor." Isadora said gratefully, once she'd finished writing.

"You're welcome. Unfortunately you won't have time to send it off now as lunch is almost over." Professor McGonagall told her.

"That's okay.” Isadora replied. “Hedwig.” She called, as she let out a shrill whistle. A moment later Hedwig was flying into the Hall and landed on Isadora's shoulder. "She's my familiar." She explained as she stroked her owl. "Hedwig, can you take this to the Potter Account Manager at Gringotts." Isadora asked as she tied the parchment to her leg. Hedwig hooted, gave Izzy an affectionate nip before she took off again. "Thank you Professor." Isadora said again before she skipped down the steps from the Head Table just as the bell rang signalling the start of afternoon lessons.

"Ready Izzy?" Ron asked.

"Yep." Isadora smiled. "I'll see you later Freddie, Georgie." Izzy said as she gave them both a hug.

"See you later Izzy." The twins said together, they bid Ron goodbye and headed off to their lesson.

"Lets go. Let's go!" Ron cheered making Isadora, Neville and those around them laugh. While inside Ron was grinning at making his sister laugh, as she's been rather tense since they day everyone found out. He understood but it didn't mean he liked it, she was his sister and he cared for her. No matter how excited the Gryffindor First Years were for their first Flying Lesson there was some (Seamus) who grumbled about having to share it with the other three Houses but mainly over the Slytherins, no matter what Izzy said.

Isadora walked in between Ron and Neville chatting away as they walked towards the Training Grounds, as was usual. Hermione, who had raced off as soon as the bell went hasn't spoken a word to Isadora and often blanked her ever since she was told off by Professor McGonagall. Percy said she would come around in time, that she was just embarrassed over her behaviour but Isadora still tried to befriend her as she felt sorry for Hermione. Though often at times Hermione didn't help herself.

"Thank you for helping me remember what I'd forgotten Izzy, Ron." Neville said gratefully. This morning Neville had gotten a Rememberall from his grandmother and the smoke had turned red but he couldn't remember what he'd forgotten.

Until, Izzy gently pointed out he'd forgot his cloak and ran back to the Common Room with Ron to get it before Herbology started that morning.

"What are friends for, Nev?" Ron asked grinning over at the dark haired boy.

"What are little sisters and friends for?" Isadora asked grinning at Neville. (During their many talks over the last few days they had found out they were born a day apart with Neville being the elder of the two. They had also found out that Ron's birthday was on the 1st March, and Fred and George's funnily enough was on April Fools Day.) A rosy tint spread across Neville's face but he had a wide happy smile on his face.

"Thanks guys." He said happily as they reached the Training Grounds and took the remaining places in the line, Isadora in between Ron and Hermione and opposite Draco, whereas Neville was in between Ron and Dean. Before anymore could he said their Professor Madam Hooch arrived. She was a rather tall woman dressed in white and black robes, black heeled boots and a whistle hanged around her neck. She had short, white spiky hair and peculiar amber coloured eyes almost like a hawks.

"Good afternoon class." She greeted as she arrived.

"Good afternoon Madam Hooch." Everyone greeted.

"Good afternoon. Good afternoon Amanda." Madam Hooch greeted again. "Everyone stand on the right side of their broomstick. Come on now, hurry up." She ordered. "Stick your left hand over the broom and say, 'up!'"

“Up!” Isadora cried, as she stuck her hand over the broomstick. Straight away the broom shot up into her hand, making her wobble slightly with the force, and being the first person to do so. Hermione shot Isadora an angry look when the broom shot into her hand while her own broom rolled over, opposite her Draco shot her an annoyedlook when his broom came second to Isadora's.

"With feeling." Madam Hooch instructed as still many brooms laid on the ground.

"Up!" Ron said annoyed, only for the broom to shoot up and smack him in the nose. Dean, Neville and Isadora couldn't stop the giggles from escaping over the sudden movement.

"Shut up Nev, Izzy." Ron mock glared at them.

"I'm sorry Ron are you okay?" Izzy asked.

"I'm fine." Ron assured with a small smile as he rubbed his nose.

Once everyone finally had all of their brooms in their hands Madam Hooch walked up and down the line giving instructions and correcting everyone's grip.

"Next; I want you to mount it and grip it tight, you don't want to be sliding off the end. I want you to press off from the ground hard, hover for a moment, then lean forwards slightly and touch back down. On my whistle. Three. Two." Madam Hooch said as she blew her whistle. Before the last note sounded Neville, who had confided in Ron and Izzy that he didn't like heights, had pressed off from the ground hard and was already in the air. Only his broom kept rising higher and higher.

"Neville!" Ron and Izzy cried.

"Mister...Mister Longbottom." Madam Hooch stuttered. "Come back down this instant!" She ordered while Neville's terrified cries drifted further and further away as he rose higher.

"Down! Down! Down!" Neville cried in fear. All they could do was watch as his broom shot around and bounced off of the castle walls before shooting towards them like a javelin, Neville only holding on with one hand. Madam Hooch stood in front of her students her wand raised only for her and the rest of the class to either duck or dive out of the way. Isadora had her fists clenched so tightly her nails were digging into her palms and her hair was grey but she didn't care. She was scared for her friend, her God-brother whose cloak just got caught on a spear of a statue pulling him from the broom and ripping it. She could barely watch as he fell onto a torch bracket his cloak catching him. Only just.

"Neville!" Isadora shouted terrified, bringing the Professor out of her shock as she whipped out her wand and slowed his fall down on to the grass.

"Are you alright?" Madam Hooch asked as she reached the young boy, Isadora, Ron, Seamus and Dean besides her. The rest of the students soon following.

"I.. I think so." Neville stuttered in shock over what just happened.

"Let's get you to the Hospital Wing and checked over. Up you get." Madam Hooch said as she carefully and slowly helped Neville up from the ground. "Everyone is to keep their brooms firmly on the ground while I take Mister Longbottom to the Hospital Wing, understand?!" She asked her class sternly. "If I see a single broom in the air the one riding it will be out of Hogwarts before they can say Quidditch." She said sternly, as she helped Neville leave the grounds watched on worriedly by his friends. Not even two minutes after they had left a cold, drawling voice pulled everyone's attention to the Slytherins.

"If the fat lump had given this a squeeze he would’ve remembered to follow the instructions." Draco Malfoy laughed with his goons as he held up Neville's Rememberall.

"Give it here Malfoy!" Isadora hissed, her hair turning blood red.

"No!" Draco sneered. "I think I'll leave it somewhere for Longbottom to find." He said throwing the Rememberall up and down before he got on to his broom. "How about on the roof!" He shouted back to them. "What's the matter Potter? Bit beyond your reach?" Draco teased once he was several feet up in the air. Isadora glared at Malfoy and mounted a broom.

"Isadora! No way! You heard what Madam Hooch said you'll get us all into trouble!" Hermione snapped. "Besides you don't even know how to fly." But Isadora ignored her as she took off, flying like she was born to be on a broom.

Isadora couldn't help but laugh as she flew up to Malfoy's level, laughing even more at his shocked slacken face.

'This is amazing!' She thought happily.

"Give it here Malfoy before I knock you off that broom!" Isadora shouted.

"Is that so?" Draco mocked throwing the Rememberall up and down once more. Isadora flew at him trying to catch it by Malfoy dodged her and they were once more opposite each other. "Have it your way then!" He said and threw the Rememberall away from him as hard as he could. Glaring at him Isadora shot after it as fast as she could pushing the broom to go faster and faster. Just as it was about to smash threw a window Isadora caught it, spinning around a little on the broom with the force of her turn.

Unbeknownst to her Professor McGonagall was watching from inside her office as Isadora exchanges hands, holding the Rememberall close to her chest as she flew back towards the ground. As soon as she climbed off of her broom the moment she landed, the rest of classmates came running towards her cheering with Ron in the lead.

"That was amazing not even Charlie can fly like that!" Ron cheered as he hugged her, having to raise his voice a little over all the other cheers.

"Isadora Potter!" Professor McGonagall's stern voice immediately silenced all of the cheers. "Follow me." She ordered before turning away fully expecting Isadora to follow her. Isadora shared a worried look with Ron as she dropped the broom to the floor as if it had burnt her and ran after the Headmistress.

It was silent as the pair walked through the castle though Isadora's mind was filled with horrifying thoughts one after the other. Until they came to a sudden stop outside of a classroom.

"Wait here." Professor McGonagall said sternly. All Isadora could do was nod. She was too scared and her throat was too tight for her to speak. Professor McGonagall knocked on the door of the classroom and opened it.

"Excuse me." Professor McGonagall interrupted. "Excuse me Professor Quirrell. Could I borrow Wood for a moment please?"

"Y-Yes of course." Professor Quirrell stuttered. Once the door to the classroom was shut after Wood had left they followed Professor McGonagall a little way down the corridor so they wouldn't disrupt the Defence Against the Dark Arts class.

"Miss Potter this is Oliver Wood." Professor McGonagall introduced, not knowing they had already met. Despite that Oliver smiled politely at Isadora whose hair was slowly turning back to brown/black from the red/grey mix as her anger and fear left her. Although, it was clear he was rather confused about what was going on, as was Isadora who was terrified she was going to be kicked out and sent to the Dursley's.

"Wood I have found you a Seeker." Professor McGonagall exclaimed excited.

"Really Professor?" Oliver asked excited, almost bouncing on the spot.

"Yes she's a natural. She caught that Rememberall at fifty in the air before it smashed through my window and span around on the old school brooms. Charlie Weasley couldn't have done it." Professor McGonagall exclaimed.

“I want to hear you're training hard Miss Potter or I might think differently about punishing you, understand?" She asked sternly.

"Yes Professor." Isadora replied softly.

"Your father would've been proud of you as would your mother. You'll have training with Oliver tomorrow evening." Professor McGonagall told her.

***

It was dinner time and Isadora was telling Ron, again, all about what happened who was feeling rather proud of his sister. They were heading to the Great Hall after checking on Neville in the Hospital Wing. He was fine just a little shook up so Madam Pomfrey was keeping an eye on him, he had been thankful that Isadora had caught his Rememberall and was proud of her making the team too.

"But First Years never make the House team." Ron said amazed. "You're the first in a Century and the first female First Year, ever."

"Well done Izzy." Fred said proudly.

"Wood has just told us." George added.

"Fred and George are Beaters on the team." Ron explained.

"Thanks. I think Ron's in shock I've explained it to him twice." Izzy teased making the twins laugh.

"Well, excuse me for being proud of my little sister." Ron huffed making Izzy giggle.

"Oh don't be like that Ronnikins." Fred teased.

"You don't want us to use Percy's prank on you, do you?" George teased.

"What's he done now?" Ron asked curiously.

"Nothing but we have to get him back for all the times he's ignored us don't we?" The twins laughed. Ron and Isadora shook their heads laughing. As soon as they left the worry returned to her.

"You're going to be great Izzy I know it. Quidditch is great and you'll love it. I promise.” Ron encouraged.

"What if I make a fool of myself?" Isadora asked worriedly.

"You won't make a fool of yourself." Hermione said appearing out of nowhere. "It's in your blood. Come on, I'll show you." She said as she led them in the direction of the Trophy Room.

"There." She said pointing to a trophy from the 1970s and on it under Seeker was James Potter. As soon as her eyes had locked on to it Isadora found she couldn't tear her eyes from it and nor did she want to, even as a strange feeling surged within her and tears filled her eyes. It was the first thing, first personal thing she's seen that had her father's name on it. Something that he'd won and she didn't like that it was behind a large glass case.

"Wow!" Ron gasped. "I'm sorry Izzy." He said sadly when he saw the look on her face and knew what this meant to her.

"That's what Professor McGonagall meant." Isadora said softly. "I... I don't feel like going to the Great Hall."

"That's okay lets go to the Common Room." Ron assured wrapping an arm around her shoulders.

"Thanks Hermione." Isadora said softly.

Hermione smiled sadly at her as she followed the two up the moving staircases not knowing what to say. However, the trio barely got halfway up the staircase before it decided to change direction sending them away from Gryffindor Tower.

"What's happening?" Isadora asked unsurely as the three held tightly on to the bannisters.

"The staircases change, remember." Hermione reminded but not unkindly.

"Never while someone is already on them though." Ron argued. A moment later the stairs had stopped moving and they had ended up in a different part of the castle then they had wanted to be in. "Lets go before it moves again." Ron continued, the two girls agreed, so the three ran up the remaining steps and went through the door that stood alone on the rather small landing.

Isadora looked around them confused as they had clearly ended up in an unused part of the castle. It was dark and dusty and there was large cobwebs hanging over the statues and suit of armour. There was a sense of foreboding in the air that made the hairs on the back of their necks stand on end.

"Does...does anyone feel like we shouldn’t be here?" Isadora asked cautiously.

"We're not supposed to be, this is the Third floor it's forbidden." Hermione realised. As soon as those words came out of her mouth a fire sprang to life in the tall grate standing besides Ron.

"Lets go." Ron insisted, only for him to freeze when he heard a meow come from behind them.

"It's Filch's cat." Hermione whispered terrified.

"Run!" Isadora hissed. "Quick let's hide through that door!" She said, spotting another door at the end of the corridor. As they ran more and more fires sprang to life illuminating the once dark corridor.

"It's locked. That's it we're done for." Ron bemoaned.

"Oh, move over." Hermione ordered with a roll of her eyes. "Alohomora!" She cried unlocking the door. "Get in." She whispered when they heard someone coming. As they entered the room Ron and Hermione stayed by the door holding it shut and listening for Mr Filch, whereas Isadora stood a little bit away from them frozen to the spot and her eyes as wide as saucers. She knew now why this corridor was forbidden but she didn't understand why they had a Cerberus in a school?

She knew all about them from Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them as she was fascinated with Magical Creatures and would love to be like Newt Scamander when she was older, so she was confused about why a Cerberus was here. Surely the Professors knew they could be dangerous, but then she saw it was on a trapdoor and her mind went to the newspaper from this morning. Then what Hagrid took from the vault.

"Filch is gone." Hermione announced.

"Good job he thinks the door was still locked." Ron sighed with relief. He did not want a Howler from his mother.

"It was locked," Hermione insisted.

"And for good reason." Isadora whispered terrified as the Cerberus started to wake up. Dogs did not hold good memories for her apart from a shaggy black haired dog although she didn't know if her mind had just made that up while locked in the cupboard.

Ron and Hermione turned to see what had frightened Isadora when they saw the three headed dog start to let out small rumbling growls that were steadily getting louder. The three screamed terrified and ran for the door the dog right behind them. One head being a little too close to Izzy as she dived through the door.

"Push!" Isadora cried as one head was pushing against the door and had managed to get its nose out. With a huge push they were able to shut and lock the door but it rattled as the Cerberus raged against the closed door, still trying to get to them.

"Lets go." Isadora gasped, as they slowly backed away from the door. Hermione and Ron did not need to be told twice as the trio took off as fast as they could run all the way back to Gryffindor Tower.

***

None of them said a word about what happened until they entered the empty Common Room, clearly everyone was still at dinner. Although Ron and Isadora were surprised Fred, George and Percy weren't here due to Fred feeling Isadora's emotions, but they guessed they were likely on their way up here now. With that thought in mind Ron exploded over what just happened.

"What the hell do they think they're doing! Keeping a thing like that locked up in a school!" Ron shouted, as the three headed up the stairs to the dormitories.

"You don't use your eyes do you!" Hermione snapped. "Didn't you see what it was standing on?"

"I wasn't looking at it's feet. I was a bit preoccupied with its heads, or maybe you didn't notice there were three! And one was too close to Izzy!" Ron exclaimed.

"It was standing on a trapdoor which means it wasn't there by accident, it's guarding something." Hermione explained in a clipped tone.

"You figured it out too?" Isadora asked.

"Yes! Now if you two don't mind, I'm going to bed before either of you come up with another clever idea to get us killed or worse... expelled!" Hermione said in a huff and stormed towards the door leading towards the Girls Dormitories and slammed it in their face.

"She really needs to sort out her priorities." Ron said shaking his head. He couldn't believe someone could behave the way she did.

"Yeah." Isadora agreed. "I'm gonna go bed, goodnight Ron." She said yawning as the adrenaline drained from her body leaving her feeling drained and tired.

"Goodnight Izzy." Ron said pulling her into a tight hug before he let her go, with one final wave to each other they went their separate ways.

"You have letters." Hermione's clipped tone greeted Isadora as soon as she entered the dormitory, one hand was pointing to Hedwig and a barn owl who stood on Isadora's chair and chest of draws both holding letters, while the other hand held one of the books Isadora had let Hermione borrow.

"Thanks." Isadora said as she made her way over dropping her bag on to her trunk. "Hi Hedwig and hello cutie." She greeted her familiar and the barn owl. Hedwig hooted and nipped at her affectionately as she relieved them of the letters.

The letter from the barn owl was from Hagrid asking if she wanted to come to tea after she finishes her lessons tomorrow, Friday, as they finish early. Smiling happily Isadora quickly wrote a reply on the back of the letter and sent the barn owl off after giving it and Hedwig some water and food. The letter Hedwig had brought back was a reply from Gringotts which surprised her as she hadn't expected to hear back so quickly but opened it all the same.

Dear Heiress Potter,

Here at Gringotts we have conducted your enquiry and have found the information you had asked for. We discovered in your parents Will that they had set aside £20,000 Galleons per year to go to your guardians to cover all of your expenses until you are of age. The total would come half from the Peverell account and half from the Potter family account.

We have also claimed all of your investments which have been added to the certain accounts. It has also come to our attention, that your parents stated you were never to go to her sister which we have passed along to Madam Bones. If the amount is still agreeable to you then please send a reply so we can complete the appropriate transaction.

May you gold flow evermore.

King Ragnok

Head of Potter-Peverell accounts.

Isadora's eyes widened at what the letter contained. Why did no one pick up on this until now? Why was she even put into the Dursley's care in the first place? All these questions but still she had no answers. Shaking her head to rid herself of the troubling thoughts she grabbed some parchment and wrote her reply agreeing to go ahead with the transaction, and thanking him for all of his help. She of course agreed with what her parents had agreed to, she didn't know what she would've put if there was no figure so she was glad she could repay Mr and Mrs Weasley. Once the ink had dried she rolled it up and placed it in the envelope.

"Take this to King Ragnok please, Hedwig. Thank you." She said softly giving her precious owl the attention she deserved. Hedwig hooted and took off out the open window disappearing into the darkening sky.

Isadora watched her for a moment before her watch beeped signalling she had to take her potions. Sighing Isadora quickly downed the revolting tasting potions grimacing at the taste as she drunk her cup of water from the previous night to wash away the taste. She always kept a glass on her bedside in case she wanted a drink during the night or for this instance. Setting down the empty glass Isadora picked up her pyjamas and wash bag and went towards the bathroom to get ready for bed. It had been a long day and she was exhausted. Hopefully with a good nights sleep she’ll feel better tomorrow.


	9. Chapter Eight, Halloween and Quidditch

Chapter Eight, Halloween and Quidditch

Training with Oliver had been going rather well for Isadora, not only could she keep her eyes on the Snitch when Oliver couldn't, she apparently would make a fair Beater too. It had also become a regular occurrence to go to Hagrid's for tea after lessons on a Friday with Neville and Ron, and sometimes Fred and George accompanied them if they weren't planning pranks with Lee Jordan. Isadora had invited Hermione to come with them, trying to bridge the gap that had widened after Hermione had finished reading the books she borrowed off Isadora, but Hermione had turned her down. 

The day after Isadora had written to Gringotts, she had gotten a tear stained letter from Mr and Mrs Weasley, stating that, although they were grateful they didn't need the money to take her in as they had wanted to. But Isadora had written back asking them to accept it as she wanted to earn her keep, and her parents had put it aside in their Will.

"Izzy, you don't need to earn your keep. Mum and Dad want to look after you and want you to live with us." Ron argued, seeing what she had written; attracting Fred, George and Percy's attention (who was taking more interest in his siblings and in Isadora).

"What do you mean, 'earn your keep'?" Percy asked confused and concerned.

"I can't earn my keep while I'm here so I want to help." Isadora insisted. "My Mum and Dad set that money aside for whoever takes care of me until I'm seventeen or no longer living there; please accept it." She beseeched.

"Izzy," Fred said softly, placing a hand over her smaller one. "You don't have to earn your keep. All we do is a few chores in the summer and other holidays, and that's all you'll have to do too. You won't be doing anything of what the Dursley's made you do. And you most definitely won't have to earn your keep."

"If your parents put that money in their Will, then I'm sure Mum and Dad will honour them and will accept it." George assured.

"But she said-" Isadora trailed off with a sigh, and handed over both letters for the boys to read. Their eyes widened as they read it, shocked at the lengths Isadora's parents went to make sure that she was well looked after and that whoever took her in would be comfortable. They didn't care about her money or the amount they were just shocked but they each swore that it wouldn't change them. How could it? All they cared about was Izzy.

"She's just shocked that's all." Percy explained as he handed the letters back to Isadora. "But like George said they will be grateful, thankful and they will honour your parents wishes. Now, we best all get to class." Percy said.

"Take this to Mr and Mrs Weasley please, Hedwig." Isadora asked, tying her letter to her precious owl's leg, who hooted in agreement and affectionately nipped Isadora's finger before she took off.

"See you later Izzy, Ron." Fred, George and Percy said, as they went to their own classes.

"C'mon Izzy." Ron said, wrapping his arm around her shoulders. They now knew where Isadora got her kindness and compassion from.

***

As September turned into October and Halloween just around the corner Isadora became sad and nothing her friends did could cheer her up.

"What's wrong, Izzy?" Seamus asked, as he and Dean walked with her, Ron and Neville to Charms on Halloween. Her hair had been a light bluish grey since she'd woken up that morning.

"Seamus!" Ron and Neville hissed.

"What!?" Seamus asked confused as they entered the classroom.

"It's Halloween." Neville said with a pointed look. He knew how she felt as he was upset about tomorrow. He'd shared with Isadora what had happened to his parents the other night when he found her crying in the Common Room after everyone had gone to bed.

She had hugged him tightly once he'd finished, and offering her condolences as she promised she would be there for him if he needed her and would be there to talk or listen or whatever he needed, just like he'd promised her. Unbeknownst to them, however, was that Fred had heard them as he stood on the stairs. He hadn't meant to eavesdrop but he'd felt that she was extremely upset and went to find her and comfort her as he knew the anniversary of her parent's' death was coming up. He had only wanted to make sure she was okay, when he heard Neville's story and felt sorry for him. He hated that both Neville and Isadora were not only connected by being God-siblings but also by being orphans and by their grief. He swore then and there he'd help Neville if needed it just like he'd always help his Izzy, he knew how much Neville and Ron meant to her.

"So? We have a big feast tonight, and-" Seamus said excitedly, pulling Neville out of his thoughts as Ron slapped the back of Seamus's head. "Ow! What was that for!?" Seamus snapped, rubbing his head.

"Today is ten years since Izzy lost her parents, you idiot!" Ron snapped, as they all took their seats. Izzy with Seamus, Ron with Hermione and Neville with Dean.

"Oh. Oh! I'm sorry Izzy." Seamus apologised, his eyes wide, looking like a kicked puppy.

Isadora just smiled sadly at him but it came out more as grimace as Professor Flitwick started the class.

Professor Flitwick frowned when he saw tears in Isadora's dull green eyes, the sadness on her face and the colour of her hair and felt sorry for the young girl who would never know her parents, he was just about to excuse her from the lesson when Miss Granger cast her spell.

"Well done Miss Granger five points to Gryffindor." He congratulated, just as a loud bang happened as Seamus burnt his feather causing soot to cover the side of his and Isadora's face.

"I think we're gonna need another feather over here Professor." Isadora said.

"Of course." Professor Flitwick agreed as he levitated a feather over to the pair.

When the lesson finally finished Ron was in a right mood. He had done the spell wrong like Seamus and some of their other classmates, but instead of talking to him and helping him like Izzy does, Hermione instead spoke down to him and then smirked at him when she got it right in the first go which made Ron mad.

"Honestly she's a nightmare!" Ron complained, before he could continue Isadora elbowed him in the ribs giving him a stern glare.

"That's enough Ron! You don't need to start being rude. Yes, Hermione smirking when she got it right was wrong so was treating you like you were stupid, but going to call her names is rude, mean and unnecessary." She said sternly, just as she was nearly knocked over as Hermione shoved past her and stormed away. Sending a glare to the group of boys Isadora rushed after Hermione.

"Hermione! Hermione, wait!" Isadora shouted, as she ran after the girl following her into a bathroom.

"Go away!" Hermione shouted as she slammed the cubical door in Isadora's face.

"I just want to make sure you're okay." Isadora argued.

"I said go away! Leave me alone!" Hermione shouted. Isadora sighed and shook her head. She didn't know why Hermione didn't like her, she just wanted to be her friend and help her as she was upset.

"Okay, come join us in the Great Hall when you're ready." Isadora sighed, as she left the bathroom she didn't really want to go the Feast either if she was being honest.

Now that classes had finished for the day Isadora reluctantly joined her friends, Fred, George and Percy in the Great Hall for the Halloween Feast, she tried to enjoy it as her friends took her mind off of everything, but Hermione still hadn't come out of the bathroom. Suddenly the doors burst open with a loud bang startling everyone as Professor Quirrell came running into the Great Hall terrified.

"Troll! Troll in the dungeon!" He shouted in terror as all the Professors jumped to their feet. "Thought you ought to know." He muttered, before he collapsed to the floor unleashing terror upon the Hall as everyone jumped to their feet screaming.

"Silence!" Professor McGonagall's voice boomed across the Hall stopping the rising panic in its tracks.

"Everyone will please not panic. Ravenclaw and Gryffindor Prefects will take their House back to their Dormitories. Slytherin and Hufflepuff Prefects will take their House to the Library, and you will stay there until the dungeons have been properly searched. Your Head of House will collect you when it is safe. All of you stay alert and do NOT detour from where you have been instructed to go. Teachers follow me to the dungeons." She instructed, as everyone did as their Headmistress had instructed. However, as Isadora was walking up the Grand Staircase with her House she grabbed Neville and Ron's arms pulling them to a stop.

"What is it?" Ron asked concerned. 

"Hermione. She's in the bathroom and doesn't know about the Troll. How could a Troll get in anyway?"

"I don't know...maybe Peeves?" Ron said, but it came out more like a question. "C'mon then, but we can't let Percy see us."

"I'll keep him and the twins distracted while you save Hermione. But, Ron, Izzy please be careful." Neville begged in a whisper.

"We promise." Izzy said quickly hugging her God-brother.

"Thanks Nev. Be careful too and we'll see you in a bit." Ron said as he and Isadora ducked in with the Ravenclaws while Neville ran to catch up with their House. When they got the chance they snuck away from the Ravenclaws and ran to the bathroom on the second floor, however, just as they were only a few meters away from the bathroom they heard heavy footfalls heading their way along with a horrible smell, like a backed up toilet, and quickly ducked into an alcove.

They waited with baited breath as the footfalls came closer and closer until they saw it was a large grey Mountain Troll wearing a brown loincloth and dragging a large and heavy club behind it as it entered the girls bathroom.

"No." Isadora whispered, before she darted towards the bathroom after the Troll.

"Izzy! Come back!" Ron hissed, he sighed before he ran after his sister and into the girls bathroom where loud growls, smashes and screams were coming from he hoped a teacher would get here soon attracted by the noise.

"Izzy." Ron called frightened, when he saw the Troll about to hit her with its club as she tried to edge around it to get to Hermione who was hiding terrified under the sinks.

Izzy screamed and ducked quickly to the floor just as the club hit the wall where her head had been a moment ago.

In a panic to save his sister Ron started throwing bits of wood and broken pipe at the Troll but for all the good it did he might as well been throwing feathers at it.

"Ron, help!" Izzy cried frighted, as she tried to crawl away but the Troll just growled and brought its club down again causing Isadora to curl into a ball to avoid being hit which barely missed her.

"Swish and flick." Hermione instructed, doing the wrist movement to properly coach him unlike in class.

"Wingardium Leviosa." Ron cried desperately.

It worked. 

The club came out of the Troll's meaty hand and floated above his head before it came crashing down on his head with a loud thump, knocking the Troll out.

"Izzy!" Ron cried, running towards her and pulled her into his arms in a tight hug.

"Are you alright?" He asked, checking her over and noticed her head was bleeding where a bit of debris had hit her but otherwise she was okay.

"I'm fine. Thanks Ron." Isadora said gratefully, as she returned the hug after a moment.

"Thank you." Hermione said softly. "Is it dead?" She asked nervously, as she slowly walked towards them covered in dust.

"I think it's just knocked out." Isadora replied, just as Professors McGonagall, Snape and Quirrell ran in only for their Head of House to gasp in shock clutching her heart as she spied the Troll on the floor with her three First Years, two covered in dust and one bleeding. Just as Fred and George ran in pushing their Potion Master out of the way as they ran towards Ron and Izzy looking terrified.

"Izzy, Ron are you okay? What happened? Why are you bleeding?" They fired off rapidly, but Isadora wasn't paying any attention.

Her attention was on Professor Snape who had a large rip in his right pant leg just below the knee, like a large mouth had torn it and it was bleeding quite badly. Spotting Isadora staring at it he quickly covered his leg with his robe and glared at her. "Messers Weasleys you are supposed to be in your Common Room and explain yourselves the three of you!" Professor McGonagall ordered sternly, pointing at Hermione, Izzy and Ron.

"I felt that Izzy was scared and in pain and we couldn't find her or Ron in the Common Room so we followed it here." Fred explained, still with his arm around Izzy and Ron just like George was doing.

"It's my fault Professor." Hermione said before Izzy and Ron could say anything.

"I didn't listen to you when you spoke to me the first day here. So I got into an argument in Charms, Izzy tried to get me to come up the Feast even though she didn't want to go either, but I refused. If they didn't come back for me I'd probably be dead. The Troll went for Izzy as she tried to get to me and she got hurt, Ron knocked it out with the Levitation spell." Hermione explained.

"I am very disappointed in you Miss Granger." Professor McGonagall spoke after a moment. "You failed to listen to my instructions and could have gotten yourself, Miss Potter and Mister Weasley killed. Five points will be taken from Gryffindor for your serious lack of judgement as well as one nights detention with me tomorrow." She said sternly.

"As for you two; I hope you know just how lucky you are. Not many witches and wizards could go up against a fully grown Mountain Troll and live to the tell the tale. Five points will be awarded to each of you for sheer dumb luck. But, do not let this happen again. Do I make myself clear?" 

"Yes Professor." Isadora and Ron said.

"Professor Snape please see the elder Messers Weasleys back to the Gryffindor Tower while I take Miss Potter to the Hosputal Wing to get checked out. Mr Weasley, Miss Granger you will come and get checked out too. Professor Quirrell, I'll leave you to deal with this Troll. Come along now." Professor McGonagall instructed, just as the Troll growled in its sleep startling their D.A.D.A Professor.

***

Two days later Isadora was stirring her fruit porridge around in the bowl not eating. Her stomach was in knots and she felt if she ate she would be sick. It was the first Quidditch came of the season and she was nervous as hell.

"Take a bit of toast, Izzy. Go on." Ron said with a concerned frown on his face.

"Ron's right Izzy you're going to need your strength for today." Hermione said kindly. She had changed since they saved her from the Troll.

"I'm not hungry." Isadora insisted.

"Izzy-" Neville started, but he was interrupted.

"Good luck today Potter. Then again, now that you've gone against a Mountain Troll a little game of Quidditch should be easy work for you. Even if it is against Slytherin." Professor Snape sneered, before he limped away towards the teachers table. 

"That explains the blood." Isadora realised, when she noticed him limping badly.

"Blood?" Hermione asked confused.

"Last night I think Snape let that Troll in as a diversion so he could get past the Cerberus, but he got himself bitten and that's why he's limping." Isadora whispered quickly.

"But why would anyone go near that dog?" Neville asked confused, he'd been filled in by Ron and Izzy and he would not he going anywhere near that corridor. Ever.

"Maybe to get what it's protecting." Ron suggested, making all their eyes widen.

Before more could be said Fred and George sat down on either side of Ron and Hedwig arrived carrying a long oblong package that almost hit Oliver and George in the head as she dropped it in Isadora's hands.

"Bit early for mail isn't it?" Hermione asked.

"But I never get mail." Isadora said surprised, looking at the parcel in wonder and missing the look Fred shared with Ron and George.

"Let's open it." Ron exclaimed, as he, the twins, Neville and Hermione helped her open it.

"It's a broomstick." Isadora said happily, she didn't have to use the school brooms now, Oliver would be happy.

"That's not any broomstick, my dear Izzy," Fred said.

"That's a Nimbus 2000." George finished.

"But who-?" Isadora asked, only to see Hedwig with Professor McGonagall who was stroking her owl and smiling at her.

'Thank you.' Isadora mouthed. Professor McGonagall nodded a smile on her face.

***

"Yes!" Isadora cheered, as Angelina scored another goal putting them in a greater lead against Slytherin. Her nerves that had risen at the start of the match thanks to Oliver (Fred had not been impressed with him), were slowly starting to ebb away now - that is until her broom started to try and buck her off making her scream. In the stands her friends and Hagrid were watching terrified, while Professor Vector was trying to get her safely in one of the teachers stands, Professor McGonagall and Lee were watching fearfully while the Professor was wishing she never put Izzy on the team. And Fred and George were ignoring the Bludgers and were trying to get her on to one of their brooms, but with all the attempts to get her to safety the broom was bucking wilder and wilder; until Isadora was only hanging on by one hand.

"It's okay Izzy. Fred and I are here." George shouted up to her as he and Fred circled just below her getting ready to catch her if she should fall. As suddenly as it started the broom suddenly stopped trying to fling her off and she was able to swing back on to her broom and zoomed off towards the Snitch, that was just out of reach of the Slytherin Seeker, Terrence Higgins. The two Seekers battled it out trying to shove the other out of the way but Isadora used her small size against her opponent as she was able to make quicker turns to follow the Snitch or to come back on to the field when he shoved her away. As the Snitch flew straight towards the ground the Slytherin Seeker flew away while Isadora followed it; pulling her broom up at two feet from the ground and stood up on the broom to reach it.

Only her foot shifted too far to the front and she tumbled to the floor with a startled yell. When she stood up she gagged as she felt something in the back of her throat, only for the Snitch to come out of her mouth and into her hands.

"Isadora Potter has caught the Snitch!" Lee shouted into the microphone.

"Gryffindor wins!" Madam Hooch shouted as she blew her whistle, as cheers erupted all around the stand.

"Go! Go! Gryffindor! Go! Go! Gryffindor! Go! Go! Gryffindor!"

***

Once Isadora was changed out of her Quidditch robes and into her normal clothes, her coat and her Gryffindor scarf and gloves: she was walking towards Hagrid's Hut with Hagrid, Hermione, Ron and Neville as her three friends explained to Izzy what had happened to her broom which was currently being checked over by Madam Hooch and Professor Flitwick.

"Nonsense." Hagrid denied. "Why would Snape put a Curse on Izzy's broom?"

"Who knows: why was he trying to get past the Cerberus on Halloween?" Isadora countered.

"Who told you about Fluffy?" Hagrid asked.

"Fluffy?" Ron and Neville asked, sharing a look over Izzy's head.

"That thing has a name?" Hermione asked.

"'Course he's got a name. He's mine." Hagrid said. "I brought him off an Irish fella I met down the pub last year, then I leant him to Dumbledore to guard the-"

"Yes?" Izzy, Ron, Neville and Hermione asked interestedly.

"Shouldn't of said that! No more questions! Don't ask anymore questions! It's top secret, that is!" Hagrid said firmly.

"But Hagrid," Isadora said carefully, she didn't want to upset her first friend but she had to warn him. "Whatever Fluffy's guarding Snape's trying to steal it!"

"He's not trying to steal it, Izzy. Professor Snape is a Hogwarts teacher." Hagrid said firmly.

"Hogwarts teacher or not!" Hermione snapped, she seemed to change her opinion on things after Izzy nearly died twice in two days.

"I know a spell when I see one, you've got to keep eye contact and Snape wasn't blinking!" Hermione snapped.

"Exactly!" Ron and Neville added, nodding their heads with a firm look on their face as their eyes darted to Izzy who stood in between Neville and Hagrid, before their eyes darted behind them to Fred and George hiding in the archway, who had their eyes locked on Izzy as if making sure she was still there like they were. Hagrid sighed as he looked at the four in front of him but still unaware of the two Third Years behind him, luckily they were too far away to hear what was being said.

"Now you listen to me. All four of ya. Your meddling in things that ought not to be meddled in, it's dangerous! What that dog is guarding is between Professor Dumbledore; now Professor McGonagall and Nicholas Flamel!"

"Nicholas Flamel?" Isadora asked.

"I shouldn't that! I should not have said that! I shouldn't of said that!" Hagrid berated himself as he walked off muttering.

"Who's Nicholas Flamel?" Neville asked.

"I don't know." Izzy, Ron and Hermione said shrugging their shoulders. It seems they will have to find out for themselves.


	10. Chapter Nine, Christmas

Author's Note: Just a little reminder of the students in Isadora's year and their Houses: as I stated in the Sorting chapter I've made up some names, surnames and Houses as there wasn't concrete evidence of them, in case anyone gets confused in later chapters. The names that I added I'll put a * next to. Also if anyone has any issues with this just simply don't read.

The following students and Houses are:

Hannah Abbott: Hufflepuff

Terry Boot: Ravenclaw

Susan Bones: Hufflepuff

Amanda 'Mandy' Brocklehurst: Ravenclaw

Lavender Brown: Gryffindor

Celeste Bryn (Fay's friend): Gryffindor*

Millicent Bulstrode: Slytherin

Stephen Cornfoot: Hufflepuff*

Michael Corner: Ravenclaw

Vincent Crabbe: Slytherin

Tracey Davis: Slytherin

Fay Dunbar: Gryffindor

Kevin Entwhistle: Ravenclaw*

Justin Finch-Fletchley: Hufflepuff

Seamus Finnigan: Gryffindor

Mauricius Flint: Slytherin*

Anthony Goldstein: Ravenclaw

Hermione Granger: Gryffindor

Daphne Greengrass: Slytherin

Wayne Hopkins: Hufflepuff

Kellah Johnson: Gryffindor*

Megan Jones: Hufflepuff*

Ben Kelly: Gryffindor*

Sue Li: Ravenclaw

Neville Longbottom: Gryffindor

Morag MacDougal: Ravenclaw

Roger Malone: Hufflepuff*

Draco Malfoy: Slytherin

Ernest MacMillan: Hufflepuff

Theodore Nott: Slytherin

Sally-Anne Perks: Gryffindor

Pansy Parkinson: Slytherin

Padma Patil: Ravenclaw

Pavarti Patil: Gryffindor

Isadora Potter: Gryffindor

Oliver Rivers: Ravenclaw*

Sophie Roper: Slytherin*

Abbie Runcorn: Gryffindor*

Sally Smith (Zacharius's twin sister): Hufflepuff*

Zacharius Smith: Hufflepuff

Dean Thomas: Gryffindor

Lisa Turpin: Ravenclaw

Emma Vane: Gryffindor*

Ronald Weasley: Gryffindor

Blaise Zabini: Slytherin

————————————————————————

Chapter Nine, Christmas

The last month had flown by; and soon Christmas was just around the corner, with most of the students heading home for the Christmas holidays. The Weasleys and Izzy had also been planning to spend Christmas at The Burrow, but at the last minute their second eldest brother, Charlie, had invited Ginny, and Mr and Mrs Weasley to spend Christmas with him in his home in Romania where he worked on the Dragon Reserve. So not wishing to overwhelm Izzy with introducing her to a large number of people the Weasleys and Izzy had decided to remain at Hogwarts for Christmas, being the only ones from Gryffindor to do so. At the moment Isadora and Ron had given up looking for information on Nicholas Flamel for the time being, even though she was sure she'd read about him somewhere before, and were sat in the Great Hall playing Wizards Chess waiting to say goodbye to Neville and Hermione who were heading home for the holidays.

Well, Izzy was losing spectacularly to Ron is the correct way to put it, but she didn't care she was just having fun with her brother.

"Knight to E5." Isadora said, watching carefully as her white Knight piece moved across the board.

"Queen to E5." Ron said with a happy smirk on his face, as his red Queen piece moved across the board and smashed Izzy's to pieces. The pair were so engrossed in their game they hadn't noticed Neville and Hermione had joined them half way through the game watching intently, until Hermione spoke up making the pair jump.

"That's totally barbaric." Hermione exclaimed aghast.

"That's Wizards Chess." Neville and Ron said shrugging their shoulders.

"I see you've both packed." Ron said, looking over the trunks that stood besides Neville and Hermione.

"I see you two haven't." Hermione scolded.

"We're staying here, Hermione. Remember?" Isadora asked gently. "Ginny, Mr Weasley and Mrs Weasley went to the Dragon Reserve in Romania to spend Christmas with Charlie."

"Good. Then you two can look for information on Nicholas Flamel." Hermione said.

"We've looked a hundred times." Ron complained. He had no intention of looking, instead he was going to make sure Izzy had a great Christmas.

"Not in the Restricted Section." Hermione leaned forward to whisper. "Happy Christmas." She said to the trio, grabbing her trunk she left the Great Hall just as Fred and George were entering.

"I think we've had a bad influence on her." Ron said seriously, making them laugh.

"Happy Christmas Ron, Izzy." Neville said as he hugged his friends before he grabbed his trunk.

"Happy Christmas Nev." Izzy and Ron said together as they watched their friend leave the Hall.

"Hello Izzy. Hi Ron." Fred and George greeted.

"Hi Fred, hi George." The two greeted. Just as they were about to go back to their game Fred spoke up.

"Izzy, would you like to walk around the grounds with me?" Fred asked nervously.

"I'd like that." Isadora said with a large smile and a blush on her cheeks.

"Good. I can play against Ron then." George said, taking a seat and resetting the board before anyone can say otherwise. Ron shook his head at his brothers as he sent a smile towards Izzy who was putting on her black coat, white gloves, matching bobble beanie, and her Gryffindor scarf over her red jumper that was under the grey stripped dress, and was paired with cream tights and brown boots.

"I'll see you in a bit Izzy, have fun." Ron said, before starting his game.

"Thanks Ron. See you in a bit, have fun." Izzy smiled as she untucked her two braids from under her coat and scarf.

"Ready?" Fred asked, as he put his own winter gear back on.

"Ready." Isadora smiled, as she followed Fred out on to the snow covered grounds. "It looks so beautiful." She said in wonder, looking around at the grounds. Finally able to take it in now she wasn't rushing to and from classes.

"It is." Fred agreed. Smiling at the wide smile on her face and soaking up the happiness and peace he could feel not only from her but from himself as well. "How're you feeling, Izzy?" He asked concerned.

"I'm okay. But it all still feels kinda like a dream and I'm afraid I'll wake up back in my cupboard at the Dursley's." Isadora admitted, keeping her eyes averted from Fred. She didn't know what it was but she could never keep anything from him, she guessed he was just easy to talk to.

Fred clenched his jaw and balled his hands into fists. He hated the Dursley's with a vengeance for what they've done to her and if he ever saw them they'll regret it. He sighed and let out a deep breath through his clenched teeth making a whistling sound as he tried to calm down, only to startle a little when he felt Izzy's hand on his clenched fists.

"I promise you Izzy, they will pay for what they did to you and you'll never go back there. You have a home with us now." Fred assured, smiling at her.

"Thanks Freddie." Isadora said shyly.

They walked around the grounds for a while. Fred telling Izzy all about his and George's previous years, the pranks they've pulled and about his home and family when she asked. As they were walking towards Hagrid's Hut a mischievous smile and a glint appeared in Izzy's emerald green eyes.

She let Fred go on ahead a little bit as she quickly scoped up some snow, making a snowball before she hurled it towards Fred where it hit him square in the back.

"Yes!" Izzy cheered, laughing at the shock on Fred's face.

"Oh! This means war, now Izzy!" Fred cried, as he quickly scoped up some snow and hurled the snowball towards Izzy who squealed and dived out of the way just in time. Laughs tumbling from her lips almost constantly as she hurled her own snowball at Fred hitting him in the face this time. Raucous laughter tumbled from her lips as she doubled over with the force of it almost gasping for breath while Fred spluttered for a moment until he saw his opportunity. Scoping up some snow with a smirk on his lips and laughter pouring from his throat, Fred hurled the snowball at Izzy, which ended up knocking her over. He was worried he'd hurt her for a moment, until he laughed as she lay there making snow angles and decided to join her.

He flopped down next to her in the snow a goofy grin on his face as the pair of them grinned at each other making snow angles, their fingers touching with every other stroke. Both Fred and Isadora were happy they were finally getting to spend some time together and could take a break from classes or from investigating in Izzy's case. They spent a good few hours out on the grounds having snowball fights, making snow angles or just walking around the grounds talking, until their lips started to turn blue with the cold.

"C'mon Izzy let's get you warmed up with some hot chocolate." Fred said, smiling happily at her as he got up from the ground and helped his shivering soulmate up off the ground.

"I've had fun today, Freddie, thank you. I've never got to play in the snow before." Isadora said in between her chattering teeth.

"You're welcome Izzy." Fred said, smiling at her as he wrapped an arm around her shoulders. While inside his heart clenched at the thought of her never being able to do the things he and his siblings took for granted. He swore then and there that he would make sure she got to do anything her heart desired.

"How're we gonna get hot chocolate?" She asked curiously.

"Trust me I know a way." Fred said winking at her.

***

Christmas Eve had fast approached the group of five staying in Gryffindor Tower, they were all huddled around the fire drinking hot chocolate (that Fred and George had got from the kitchens), after playing games all evening and Percy hadn't complained once. He had kept the promise he'd made to Ron, Fred and George which had admittedly surprised them, but they were happy about it in truth. It seems Isadora had indeed changed their older brother for the better as he now realised just how lucky he was, even if they didn't have social standing.

"I think we all better head to bed and meet down here tomorrow morning. Don't open your presents until we're all here, Ron." Percy said sternly, giving his youngest brother a firm look.

"Okay. Okay." Ron said raising his hands up in surrender. "G'night." He said standing from the armchair stretching.

"Goodnight." Isadora said, Hedwig resting on her arm as she parted from the boys heading up to her Dorm in the Girls Dormitory.

The next morning she was awoken by Ron shouting for her to wake up. Groaning Isadora rolled over in bed rubbing her eyes and stretching like a cat before she remembered what day it was. She shot up in bed with a large grin on her face as she slipped her feet into her panda slippers that matched her pyjamas that had, 'barely awake' on them, and put on her dressing gown as it was rather cold.

"Morning Hedwig and happy Christmas." She said, smiling and stroking her owl that rested on the back of her chair.

"IZZY!!" Ron shouted again, this time aided by Fred and George. Shaking her head she gave Hedwig one last stroke who hooted and nipped her fingers affectionally before she tore out of her Dorm and through the door and out on to the balcony.

"Happy Christmas Izzy." The Weasleys cried when they saw her.

"Happy Christmas Ron. Happy Christmas Freddie. Happy Christmas Georgie and happy Christmas Percy." Izzy cried happily. "What're you wearing?" She asked confused, upon seeing the hand knitted jumpers they were wearing that had golden letters on them and were all different colours, but of course Fred and George were wearing the wrong jumpers.

"Mum made them. Makes them every year. You've got one too." Ron explained.

"I...I've got presents?" Isadora asked shocked, her emerald eyes wide and doe like.

"Of course you do." Percy told her, smiling sadly as he watched her race down the rest of the stairs and into the Common Room.

"Here they are." Fred said pointing Izzy to her presents. "Go on you go first. Then we'll go round in a circle."

Feeling ecstatic Isadora picked up the first present which was from Ginny, and Mr and Mrs Weasley. Opening it Isadora felt tears come to her eyes as she had her very own hand knitted jumper in emerald green with a golden 'I' on the front, a Chocolate Frog and a tin of treacle tart.

"Now you're an official Weasley, Izzy." George told her as she ripped off her dressing gown and put on her jumper. Then it was Ron's turn who had gotten a Chudley Cannons jumper from Izzy, a selection of sweets from his family; a new Wizards Chess and Bertie Botts every flavour Beans from Neville and a new 'Quidditch Through the Ages' from Hermione.

Izzy had gotten Hermione a copy of the first book she'd borrowed from her; for Neville she had gotten him a rare book on Herbology; for Percy she'd gotten him some writing equipment and treats for Hermes; for Katie, Oliver, Angelina and Alicia she'd gotten them 'Pennywhistle's Complete broom and wand Care Kit'; for Lee she'd gotten him a box of sweets; for George she'd gotten him a box of prank products; and for Fred she'd gotten him an exclusive Zonkos pranking book that explained the ingenious ideas behind some of their products. 

"Thank you Izzy." Fred, Ron, George and Percy said gratefully and in awe, when they opened their presents from the young Heiress, not surprised behind the thought put into their presents.

"Open your presents now." Ron said excitedly.

"Okay." Isadora laughed, picking up the next present. She was surprised at the amount as she'd never thought she'd get any let alone this many.

From Percy he'd gotten her a blue leather bound diary tied together with brown leather with charms hanging from each strap; from George she'd gotten a box of writing equipment; from Hermione she'd gotten the new edition of 'Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them'; from Ron she'd gotten 'Pennywhistle's Complete broom and wand Care Kit'; from Neville she'd gotten a turquoise coloured camera which she quickly used to snap pictures of everyone as they messed about and made silly poses or faces.

"I'll help you develop them later, Izzy. But for now, open the rest of your presents." Percy assured.

"Thanks Percy." Isadora said gratefully, as she ripped the wrapping of the large oblong present from Oliver, Katie, Lee, Angelina and Alicia which was a maple wood owl stand for Hedwig that had three white ceramic bowls in the shape of owls attached; from Lady Longbottom she'd gotten a gorgeous knee length emerald green dress with matching glittery shoes; and from Fred she'd gotten a beautiful charm bracelet. Complete with a heart and Lily charms and magical creature charms on it.

"Thank you! I love all of them. Freddie can you help me put it on please?" Isadora asked holding out the bracelet and her hand.

"Of course." Fred said softly, taking the bracelet from her and clasping it around her right wrist. "There we go, and you're welcome." Fred said smiling at her with a small blush on his cheeks.

"You've got one more." Ron said placing it in her lap. "What's wrong Izzy?" He asked concerned when he saw her frown after reading the tag.

"It...it was my Dad's." Isadora said in a chocked voice. "'Your father left this in my possession before he died. It's time it was returned to you. Use it well.'" Isadora read with tears in her eyes.

"Whose it from?" George asked carefully.

"There's no name. It just says, 'use it well'." Isadora said, as she opened it to reveal a black cloak with a sort of pattern on it. "It's a cloak."

"Let's see then. Put it on." Ron said, leaning forwards from the armchair.

Standing from the sofa and taking the cloak fully from the packaging, Izzy moved to the side a little so she could wrap it around her shoulders.

"Woah!" Ron exclaimed.

"Wicked!" Fred and George exclaimed together.

"That's an Invisibility Cloak. They're really rare. I wonder who gave it to you." Percy pondered.

"My body's gone!" Isadora exclaimed shocked.

"Who cares who gave it to her, it was her fathers. She's finally got something that belonged to him!" Fred said defensively. 

"How would any of us feel if we finally got something that belonged to Dad if he died?" George added.

"I didn't mean anything by it." Percy scoffed, pushing his glasses up his nose. "I was just wondering. Why don't we go get dressed if we're gonna have this snowball fight." He suggested.

"You're joining us?" Ron asked shocked.

"It's Christmas." Percy said shrugging his shoulders, before he shrank everyone's presents with a temporary Shrinking Charm so they only had to make one trip upstairs.

"Are you okay Izzy?" Fred asked, noticing she was staring longingly at the cloak.

"This is the first thing I have of his, and I don't even know what he or Mum looks like." Isadora said sadly.

"Hey, they're always with you, Izzy. In there." Fred said pointing to her heart. "Now, how about we have breakfast and go have that snowball fight. I'm going to beat you again."

"I think you'll find it was I who beat you." Izzy laughed, as she scoped up her presents and raced upstairs. It was turning out to be her best Christmas yet.


End file.
